As I Lay Me Down
by Kristi-730
Summary: Last Chapters are now up! Buffy, Spike, Angel and Cordelia get sent back to High School
1. Chapters one and two

AN: Takes place before Older and Far away.  
  
Buffy Summers sat in the office of a local therapist. 'I can't believe this!' she thought, 'Why do I have to go to a therapist. It's not like I'm crazy or anything.'  
  
Social Services was making her however. They wanted to have someone with a degreel check on her mental state and tell them whether or not she was sane enough to take care of Dawn.  
  
"Ms. Summers,"The reseptionist said "the doctor will see you now." "Thank you."Buffy told her, and then she went in to the room trying to look as happy as she could.  
  
On the desk was a plauqe that said: Dr. Ceceila Monroe in fancy writing. "Dr Monroe?"Buffy asked quietly. Her slayer senses told her that something was up, but she pushed them aside, not listening to them. It was just nerves. "Ahh, Buffy Summers."Dr. Monroe said turning around in her chair to face Buffy. "Hello ma'am."  
  
Dr. Monroe was younger than most doctor's she'd ever been to, she was in her mid thirties at best, with curly auborn hair and dark eyes and around her neck was a gold neckless with a weird looking charm on it.  
  
"Take a seat Ms. Summers." Buffy did so and the doctor continued talking, "Social serveses told me that you're mother died last year, and now you're raising you're sister alone. Is that currect." "I'm not raising her totally alone. I have friends who help me alot." "Friends. That's great. Tell me about them." "Well, umm, there's Xander and Willow, they're my best friends. Have been since my Sophmore year of high school." Buffy felt weird telling a stranger all of these things about her friends, but once she started talking she couldn't stop. "And there's Anya, she's Xander's fiancee, and Tara. And also Spike. We, we used to not be able to stand each other. But now, I don't know. It's diffrent somehow. He's showing some real human qualities. Plus I can tell him stuff that I can't even tell Xander and Willow. " "You said that you, Xander and Willow have all been friends since you're sophmore year. Who else did you hang around with back then?" "This girl named Cordiella. She dated Xander for a while and she reminded me alot of myself, back when I used to live in L.A." "How so?" "Well, I was a cheerleader. She was a cheerleader. All I cared about was clothes boys and popularity and she cared about the same things for a while." "Anyone else besides Cordiella?" A slight smile grew on Buffy's face while she thought about Angel. "Yeah. Umm, one person. His name was Angel. He's my first love." "Where is he now?" "He lives in L.A. and runs a p.i. agency with Cordiella." "What is your biggest wish, Ms. Summers?"  
  
Buffy didn't have to think long to answer that question, "I wish I could go back to my Junior year of High School, when everything was easier."  
  
(Cut to Buffy's home later)  
  
"Oh my god!"Dawn said, picking up some french fries "And then the stupid judges gave the gold metal to the Russians! They totally cheated! And you could look into the Russians eyes and they were all like, 'You suck Canada!'. Can you believe that?" Buffy,Dawn and Spike were all seated around the dinning room table eating dinner from The Doublemeat Palace and talking about current events. "It's a horrible, horrible thing." Buffy said turning to Spike, "So, what did the two of you do today while I was gone?" "Well, we rented Bring It On." "Again?" "It was a very educational movie about Cheerleading---" "Oh please!"Dawn cut in "You just wanted to watch it because of the car wash scene." "Okay that too." "So, William the Bloody watched Bring It On. Didja enjoy it?" "Yes I did. I really liked the audition scene. Very good gymnastic moves." "He thinks Missy's hot." "She's got spunk. You know when she did the audition, and she was all like, 'I transerfed from Los Angeles, your school has no gymnastics team this is a last resort'. She was very spunky there."  
  
Dawn and Buffy started laughing hard from their guts. "What?"Spike asked confused.  
  
(Cut to the graveyard)  
  
Buffy and Spike were on their nightly patrolls but not much patrolling was going on. They were seated under a tall tree making out. Buffy was wearing a red hankerchief top with a leather jacket over it and faded blue hiphuggers and high boots. Spike was in his usual all black. Buffy pulled back and looked at him.  
  
"I should go."She told him. "Come on Buff, it's only 11." "I should be at home. What if something happens to Dawn?" "Sweetheart, Red's there with her. Everything'll be fine." Buffy got up from her seat under the tree "What if everything isn't fine?" "Why do I get the feeling that you're not talking about Dawn anymore?" "Spike, Tara knows about everything." "What do you mean everything?" "Everything. You, me. You being able to hit me. Everything. And she ran some tests and stuff on me and it turns out that I'm fine. I didn't come back wrong." "That must be good for you right?" "No! Spike, it's horrible. I wanted something to be wrong with me. But, there is nothing wrong. And that makes everything that we're doing and how I'm feeling even worse." "Fine. If that's how you feel I'll just leave."  
  
Just at that moment Dr. Monroe appeared behind a bush watching Buffy and Spike fight. But she didn't look like herself. Her face was all disfigured and making her normally pretty face look ugly and hidious.  
  
She quietly whispered,"Wish granted." and the charm on her neckless glowed.  
  
"God!"Buffy yelled turning around."You are so annoying!" And she closed to eyes so she wouldn't have to bother trying to watch him leave. And at that exact second Buffy and Spike dissapeard into thin air.  
  
As I lay me down ch. 2-Old School  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and she was suddenly outside the Bronze. She was wearing the exact same outfit she was wearing with Spike. Her hair,everything was the same, but somehow Buffy knew something wasn't.  
  
"This is to weird."She said to her self walking through the door.  
  
She looked around and definetly knew something was wrong. The way the place looked was the same as it did back in High School. Her mind went back to the wish she made. 'I wish I could go back to my Junior year of high school.'She remembered saying. 'It came true'she thought. 'It really came true.'  
  
Suddenly someone called out her name and she turned around. Her eyes caught sight of Willow and Xander waving to get her attention.  
  
"Hey guys."Buffy said smiling trying not to look as if anything was going on. "Hi."Willow said taking a sip of her Coke. "Hey Buffy. I like you're hair."Xander told her. "Thank you."She told him and then she took off her jacket and put it on the back of her chair. Both Xander and Willow were a little shocked by her top. "Wow, Buffy. Nice top you almost have."Xander joked. "I like it."Willow told her and then asked "How'd you get passed your mom with that on?" "Uhm, well, she wasn't paying attention and I just told her that I was going to go to the Bronze and she told me okay so I left."Buffy told them very nervously. Her mother was still alive. That made her whole body tingle. "Okay, Buff. I don't want to sound gay or anything but there is a totally hot guy checking you out at the bar.And he has been since you walked in."Xander told her. Buffy turned around not trying to make it that ovious and her eyes met with a certain blonde vampire's eyes. "Spike."She whispered. "Who?"Xander asked confused. "Nothing. You know I think I'm going to get a drink."Buffy said getting up making sure that she had a stake in her back pocket. She walked up to the bar and ordered a Sprite. She then took a seat next to Spike, and said "Hi." He said "Hi." back.  
  
The bartender gave her the Sprite she ordered she payed and then turned to go back to her table and Spike grabbed her arm. "So you came back too." Buffy was shocked by what Spike just told her. "You too?"she asked "Yep." "How?" "Hell if I know." "God. This is just my luck." "You're luck! What about me. I still have the sodding chip in my head." "That's not my fault." "No,but it's captin Cardboard's" Buffy threw her hands up. "You are so annoying!" She exclaimed. "I'm annoying! What about you?" "Great comeback."Buffy said sarcasticly "So, you know pet I've got my car parked outside." "Real smooth Spike. Real smooth." "Is that a yes?" "Of course."  
  
Later Cordelia walked up to Xander and Willow who were arguing over who the best Power Ranger was. She was wearing a tight black tee-shirt that said 'I am the band...' on the front with the words '...at Caritas' on the back, and a denim skirt with flat sandles and her hair was cut to her chin with light blonde highlights throughout.  
  
"Sorry to interupt this oviously life altering conversation,"She said putting her hands on the table "but I gotta talk to Buffy." "God! What is it with everyone getting their hair cut?"Xander asked with frustration. "Xander. Where. Is. Buffy?" "Sorry Cordy. I don't know where she is."he told her "Willow?" "She left like fifteen minutes ago to go talk to some guy and we haven't been able to find her since." "What did this guy look like?" "Blonde, he had a Billy Idol-wanna be look goin' on." "Spike." "Is that like some code word or something?"Xander asked,"'Cause Buffy said that too when she saw him."  
  
Cordelia turned and walked outside in a hurry ignoring Xander, hoping that Spike hadn't done anything to hurt Buffy. Because if he did then that would mean that there was no possible way she could go back to 2002. Just then she heard a noise comming from behind her. She spun around on her heels and saw Buffy walking with a very pissed off look on her face followed by an even more pissed off Spike.  
  
"Well, well, well. Just the person I was looking for."Cordelia announced crossing her arms. She then saw what Buffy was wearing and exclaimed, "I have those jeans!" "I doubt it." "You bought them at the Deb right?" "How did you know that?" "Like I said I have those jeans." "You came back too." "As did you." "Yep." Spike coughed loudly letting the two of them know that he was still there. "And the bleached wonder back there,too." "How?" "We're still trying to figure that out." Spike told her lighting up a ciggerette. "Give me one too."Buffy told him holding out her hand. "Since when do you smoke?" Cordelia asked shocked. She never would have pictured Buffy as the smoking kind. "Couple months now." Buffy told her taking a puff.  
  
(Cut to the School library the next morning)  
  
"You're telling me that the two of you, and a vampire with a chip in his head were all sent here from the year 2002?"Giles asked rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Correct."Buffy answered as she finished putting her hair into two pigtails. "Wow." "You can say that again."Cordelia quirked.  
  
Just then Xander, Willow and Jenny Calender walked in laughing about something that Xander said. Both the girls sat strait up in their seats looking nervous, seeing how Ms. Calender had been dead for the last 4 years.  
  
"Hey there you are. Where'd you go last night?"Willow asked sitting down. "Vamps. Oh, and then I ran into Cordelia and she had to talk to me about something."Buffy told her. It made Buffy feel bad about lying to Willow, but she couldn't tell her what was going on. "Well, we brought your jacket."The future witch told her. "Thank you." "Come on blondie,"Cordelia said picking up her bag "we've got class." Buffy let out a groan and gathered her books. "Whatever."she said. 


	2. Chapters three and four

As I lay me down Ch. 3 -Virgin state of mind  
  
Buffy and Cordelia sat in the back of their English class passing notes back and forth to each other while pretending to listen to Jonathan give a report on some dead poet.  
  
"She got married to him because she wanted to be a barron lady." Jonathan said from the front of the room.  
  
B- So, what was up with you and Spike last night? -C  
  
C- If I tell you, you've got to swear not to tell Xander or Willow. 'K -B  
  
B- 'K. -C  
  
C- Okay. You see we were fooling around in his car and it got kinda hot and heavy and we were close to... yeah. And then I relized that I'm still a virgin. Yeah, sure, I've got my future body, which isn't, but I'm 16 again, and that means I'm still a virgin. So anyway I told him that, and that I wanted to stop. Well, needless to say that he got really pissed, and he said that he saw how it was, that I didn't want to loose me virginity to him and I said some stuff and we ended up fighting. Then I left the car and he followed and that's when we found you. -B  
  
Cordelia shot Buffy a look of disscust. B- You. And. Spike?!!!!? How? Why? How? -C  
  
C- He's turning out to be a real great guy. And he loves me. -B  
  
B- Well, he did cry a hell of a lot at your funeral. -C  
  
C- He cried at my funeral? -B  
  
B- Oh yeah. But back to the matter at hand. You almost had sex, with him? -C  
  
C- You haven't gotten to know him like I have. He was their for me after my mom died. And he cares for me so much. And I think I'm starting to love him. -B  
  
B- YOU WHAT? -C  
  
C- Breath. I didn't say I do love him, just that I'm starting to. Starting to, that's all. -B  
  
The dismissel bell rang and the girls gathered their stuff and hurried out of class. "You're starting to love him?"Cordelia exclaimed. "Cordy, I told you to breath. I'm not even a hundred percent sure how I feel about him yet." "Him who?"Someone asked from behind them.  
  
Cordelia and Buffy turned around and saw Harmony. "None of you're damn buisness."Buffy said "What are you doing with this freak Cor?"Harmony asked crossing her arms "This freak is a lot more cooler that you. At least she gives a damn about me. More than I can say about some people."  
  
Harmony put on her hurt puppy dog face. "Yes Harm. I'm talking about you." "I give a damn about you." "No you don't! You don't give a damn about me or what I think. It's all you, you, you. No one else matters." "Whatever. You know what, untill you loose the Joan Crawford 'tude you've got don't even think of hanging around with us." "No problem. Why would I want to hang around with whores like you anyway?"  
  
(Buffy's house, later)  
  
Buffy and Willow were spralled out on the couch looking at pictures from Buffy's vacation and listening to Aaliyah's 'Age Aint Nothing But a Number' cd. "Oh my god! Look at you! You're hair is so much lighter now."Willow exclaimed. "You really like them?" "Yes. And you look so much older." Buffy let out a tiny chuckle. Willow was more currect than she knew. "Speaking of older, whatever happened with that guy last night?" "Nothing big." Willow raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Why don't I believe that'. "Uh-huh." "It's the truth!" "I believe you. So, you doing anything tonight?" "Well, Angel's coming over and we're going to watch a movie." "Oh really. So where are things with you and Angel at the moment?" "We're just friends. That's all either of us wants. I can't follow him around for the rest of my life. I need to move on." "And you know what they say: if you love someone let them go."  
  
Buffy put a small smile on her face and continued looking at pictures. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Want me to get that?"Willow asked. "Yeah, please." Willow picked up the phone and said,"Hello, Summer's residence...yes she is...one second." She covered up the mouth piece and told Buffy, "It's Randy. He said you know him." "Gimmi."Buffy held out her hand waiting for the phone. "Hey."She said into the phone. "Hi Joan."Spike said on the other end. "God, we are so pathetic." "I'm sorry for last night." "It's okay."Buffy told him, "I shouldn't have gotten so mad about what you said. You had a right." "No I didn't. So, anyways, what are you doing tonight?" "Angel's coming over and we're going to watch a movie." "The poofer's coming over?" "Spike, come on don't be jelous." "Why shouldn't I be jelous about you're ex spending time with you? Is Joyce going to be over there?" "No, she's working late tonight. But she does know that he's coming over." "Oh." Buffy could hear him growl on the end of the phone. "Don't be like that, we're just friends now." "Just friends. That's a laugh. I've said it once and I'll say it again: you'll never be friends." Buffy let out a groan of frustration. "You drive me crazy! Look, I'll talk to you later Okay." "Okay." "Bye." "Bye."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and laid her head down on Willow's lap and began to cry. "You want to talk about it?"Willow asked quietly. Buffy shook her head 'no' and continued crying. "Oh Buffy."  
  
(Buffy's living room, later) Buffy and Angel were seated on the couch watching the ending dance scene of Dirty Dancing. "I still don't understand why girls go crazy over this movie."Angel stated taking is eyes off the screen. "Angel! This movie is every girls dream. Who wouldn't love to dance with Patrick Swazy?" "I just don't get it that's all." "It's not a man thing that's all." The movie ended and Buffy hit the re-wind button. Angel got up and put on his coat on and began to walk to the door. As he walked he whisled the first line of Bye Bye Bye and Buffy attomaticly knew that he had came back too. She started laughing out loud. "What?"Angel asked. "You. I never would have pictured you as an 'N Sync fan, that's all."she told him "How did you..."Angel asked surprised. "I came back to. Oh, not just me. Your bestest best friend in the world Spike and also Cordellia." "Cordy's here?" "Yep." "Wow" was all Angel was able to say.  
  
As I lay me down ch. 4-Tainted Love  
  
Cordeila and Buffy were seated in the library around the table explaining to Giles that Angel had come back also.  
  
"And you still have no clue how this happened?"he asked pouring them some tea. "Nope."Cordelia answered. "I may have an idea."Buffy said catiously. "What is it?" Both, the librarian and the May Queen asked. "I went to this therapist, and I kinda wished that I could go back to my Junior year of high school. I wasn't serious about it though." "That still doesn't explain why Spike, Angel and I came back too,though."Cordelia said running her hands threw her hair. "I want the four of you to come here tonight so we can try and figure out what's up." "Sure thing."  
  
(History class,later)  
  
Their class was having a free-day so, Buffy and Willow sat on the top of their desks talking about anything in general. "So, what happened with Angel last night?"Willow asked curiously. "You really want to know?"Buffy asked digging threw her purse for some gum. "Yes!"Willow exclaimed. "We had sex." "What? No way." "Yeah. It was compleatly meaningless mind blowing sex." "For real?" "No! We just hung out." "Oh. Just ruin all my fun why don't you." They both laughed while Cordy came and nearly passed out on the floor. "How can they make hacky sack look so easy?" "Years of pracise?"  
  
An announcement began to come over the intercom and the whole room,quieted down, at least somewhat. "Sorry to interupt your classes teachers..."Snyder began "Oh God."Buffy moaned under her breath. "...this year's talent show is coming up. So, if you want to be in it, sign up in the library with Mr. Giles. That is all."he continued. "God, another talent show?"Willow whinned. "I'm thinking of signing up."Buffy told them. "You what?" Willow asked. "What would your talent be: stake twirling?"Cordelia joked. "No. Singing." "Singing?"Both the girls asked "With Spike." "That's a wonderful idea."Cordelia said sarcasticly. "Who's Spike?"Willow asked  
  
(Library that night)  
  
Angel was seated around the table with Cordelia on his lap, and with Buffy and Spike beside him. The table was covered with all the books that Giles had on Wishes and Time Travel. While Giles talked on the phone with Jenny to see if she could find out anything about Time Travel and wishes on-line, Buffy tried evortlessly to talk Spike into performing with her at the talent show.  
  
"Please Spikey?"She begged. "No." "Spikey, I won't stop calling you Spikey untill you agree to help me. So, you've got to help me. Spikey." He was on his last nerve, "No!" "Pleeeaaasssseeee? Spikey pleasssssseeeeee?"She whinned "Fine!"He gave up. She wasn' t going to quit untill she got her way. "Thank you!"She squeeled with glee giving him a hug. "I just got off the phone with Ms. Calender,"Giles said coming out from his office "she said that right off hand she can't think off anything but she's going to ask around on-line if anyone knows anything." "Isn't"Cordelia said getting up from her seat on Angel's lap "that nifty. Well, I'm going to go on a quick patrol before I go home. Angel you wanna come with me?" "I don't know."Cordelia shot him her look of death "Or ya know I can go. Yeah. I'll go." He got out of his chair and followed her to the door. "Cordelia Chase, stop right there."Buffy called from the table.  
  
Cordelia turned around and crossed her arms. Buffy marched over to her completly aware of what she was trying to do.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do?"she asked pissed off. "What are you talking about." "You leaving me and Spike alone? It's so ovious." "What? I just want you two to have some time to work on your music."  
  
Cordelia shook her head and began walking towards the door "You're full of it." "And you love me for it."She called out, leaving. 


	3. Chapters five and six

Authors note: The Song 'My Ode to Bjork' is performed a friends band.  
  
As I lay me down Ch. 5-You drive me crazy Xander sat in the library just playing around on the computer when he got a I.M. message from Willow.  
  
Will_Ro:Hey Xan. XanMan:Will, hey! Where are you? Will_Ro:I'm in the computer lab. You know for computer class. Where are you? XanMan:Library. You know where the books live. Will_Ro:Aren't you supposed to be in English? XanMan:Yeah,but today we've got a sub so I got a pass to come down here. Will_Ro:Ahh. XanMan:So, what's up with you? Will_Ro: Nothing much here. But if we should be asking anyone that question it should be Buffy. XanMan:So, you've noticed that she hasn't been hanging around us alot too huh. Will_Ro:It isn't even that she hasn't been hanging around us that's making me upset. It's the fact that it seems like she's spending all of her free time with Cordelia. Cordelia Freakin' Chase! Can you believe that? XanMan:We've got to cut her some slack. I mean, it seems like Cordy's become a real human being. She actually complemented me the other day. It scared me. Will_Ro:I know and she was at the Bronze and she was actually being civil to Jonathan. While Buffy on the other hand was shooting him death looks. XanMan: Maybe Buffy and Queen C switched places. I saw it on X-Files one time. This one guy and Mulder switched places and the guy in Mulder's body almost kissed Scully. They were freakin thisclose Willow. Thisclose! Will_Ro:You are such a dork. Look, I G2G, the bell should be ringing soon. I'll see you at lunch. XanMan:Chio XanMan:Or is it Choi? Will_Ro:Bye Xander. :X  
  
:::Will_Ro has signed out:::  
  
(Girls bathroom)  
  
"...And then I kissed him."Buffy told Cordelia finishing her story of what happened the night before. She theb took another puff of her ciggerett, and flung the ashes out the window. They were ditching 1st block, spending the first hour at Starbucks reading newly aquired magazines, and drinking frapachino's. The rest of the time was spent in the bathroom talking about last nights adventures. "You kissed him? Oh my god!"Cordelia said getting off the heater she was currently sitting on. "I kissed him." "So do you know exactly how you feel about him?" "Not yet. Why?" "Well, you kissed. And I'm guessing you kissed on the mouth seeing how you didn't specifiy that you kissed him anyplace else. And I am an expert on the movie Pretty Woman and Julia Robert's charactor specificly says that kissing on the lips intament." "And yet she slept with men for a living! I'm not very good at math but something isn't right with that equation." "Shut up."  
  
Buffy put her ciggerette out and got down off the window seal that she was sitting on.  
  
"Well, we should be getting out of here."She said getting her books together. "If Snyder catches you dressed like that you are so going to get bitched out. You do know that right?"Cordelia asked refering to Buffy's halter top,which was covered by a denim jacket,and showed much of her flat stomach and her hip huggers. "Do I look like I care?"  
  
They both laughed walking out.  
  
(Lunch)  
  
Buffy, Xander,and Willow sat at their normal lunch table trying to guess what they were trying to poisen them with today. Giles walked up to Buffy, very pissed off. "May I speak to you for a minute?"He asked "Sure."She told him. They both stayed were they were for a moment before Buffy realized that he wanted to talk to her alone. They walked into the hall and he began talking. "I was doing some reserch and I came across something very interesting about your friend Spike. What exactly do you know about him?" "He's a vampire. He's faught two slayer's in his time, blah blah blah, they're both dead, blah blah blah, evil killing machine, blah blah blah." "Then you know that he could snap at any given moment. And kill all of us. Including you." "He can't kill you guys, and he won't kill me." "How do you know that?" "Because he has a chip in his head that keeps him from attacking anyone but me, and he's had plenty of chances to kill me. And he didn't." "What?"  
  
Buffy leaned up against the wall, and began to tell him about there relationship. "It started off with him having an obsession with me. Then I kissed him. Time passed and then I kissed him again. And again. And then one night he found out he could hurt me and his chip wouldn't activate. So he just started going at me with all he had. I hit him back telling him how he wasn't human and he wasn't a vampire and other things. And then he hit me again, threw me against a wall. He wanted to kill me then, he could have too, but he didn't. And I don't know, I was just hurting so much, and I couldn't stop the pain so, I--I did things to him, and we had sex. While I was sleeping he could have killed me, every time we were together, he could have killed me, but he never did. Unfortunatly."She was crying now, "He loves me, and it hurts me so much sometimes. But you want to know what hurts me the most? I'm starting to love him too. So,that's the gists of it. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go."  
  
Buffy stormed into the caffeteria grabbed her stuff and stormed back out crying the entire time, leaving behind a bunch of confused onlookers.  
  
"What's wrong?"Willow asked Xander still looking at the door. "Maybe she found a new prophecy. You wanna go talk to her?"Xander asked. "Yeah, you check the library, I'll check the bathrooms." "Why the bathrooms?" "Because when girls need to cry it's like they're drawn to the bathroom. Trust me."  
  
And Willow's theory was currect.  
  
"Buffy?"Willow called out. Buffy turned from her seat on the heater and looked at Willow. "Hey."She said wipping her eyes with one hand while holding her ciggerette with the other.  
  
Willow sat on a sink looking at her with sadness in her eyes. "You want to talk to me about what's going on?" "Not really."Buffy told her,"I just need a friend." Willow got off the sink and joined Buffy on the heater giving her a big hug. "It'll be okay."She told her,"It'll be okay."  
  
(Buffy's living room)  
  
Buffy and Spike sat in the living room going through songs that they had came up with to perform. "Here's my newest song."Spike announced putting down his notebook and a pen, and picking up his gitar. "It's called 'My Ode to Bjork': Bjork,Bjork,were you brought by the stork? Or were you delivered by your mother and pork? Bjork,Bjork, you make me act like a dork Bjork,Bjork,Bjork.  
  
I was flipping through the channels just trying to find Mork Bjork,Bjork,Bjork Or maybe fantasy island with the good Mr. Rork Bjork,Bjork,Bjork Maybe I should go to New York Bjork Bjork Bjork But that would be stupid, you're probably in Ice land, oh Bjork.  
  
Bjork,Bjork,were you brought by the stork? Or were you delivered by your mother and pork? Bjork,Bjork, you make me act like a dork Bjork,Bjork,Bjork.  
  
I'll take you to my bed room and..."  
  
"Okay!"Buffy interupted "That's enough." "What? You don't like it?"he asked, pretending to be hurt. "Spike, sweetheart, maybe you should stick to singing and playing the gitar insted of writing the music." "Did you just call me sweetheart?"  
  
Buffy realized her mistake and tried to cover it up.  
  
"No! I mean why would I call you sweetheart?"She let out a nervous laugh and looked at him. "You are too cute."he told her, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
She leaned in as well, and just as there lips were about to touch they were interupted by Buffy's mom walking in the house. "Isn't this an interesting sight to walk in upon. Wanna tell me what the hell is going on here Buffy? And you better make it good."she told her. "Mom, this is Spike..." "Spike? Oh you're just making this even better missy." "As I was saying: This is Spike, he and I are in a band together. A rock band." "A band?"Joyce asked "Yeah." "Well, Spike, I think you should leave so I can talk to my daughter alone." "Sure thing ma'am."Spike gathered up his gitar and notebook, stood up and asked with hope,"I'll see you later?" "I hope."She told him.  
  
Spike left leaving Buffy and her mother to talk alone.  
  
"Buffy, when you asked if you could have a friend come over today, I thought you ment like Xander or Willow. Not some guy named Spike,who's oviously older than you are." "Mom..."Buffy cut in. "Let me finish. I want you to have friends you're own age, baby." "I know mom, and I do. Don't worry about me and Spike, it was just a kiss." "I worry about you. That's all." "You do but, nothing's going on. Okay." "Okay. And I've got to give you credit, he is kinda cute."  
  
As I lay me down Chapter 6--Little Bitty Pretty One  
  
Cordelia laid on Angel's bed staring up at the ceiling counting the tiles. It was just another rainy Monday afternoon in Sunnydale.  
  
"I am so bored!"She exclaimed sitting up,"I wanna do something! Something fun." "You can install my Nintendo."Angel said from the end of the bed. She grunted and threw a pillow at him. After a while, Cordelia asked cautiously, "What are you doing on Friday?" "Nothing, why?"he told her. "Well, homecomming's Friday, and I need someone to go with, and I was thinking that you and I could go together. You know as friends." "Friends?" "Just friends." "I'll go." "You will!"She said with excitment. "Yes." She threw herself ontop of him and gave him a giant bear hug. "Thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you!"She squeeled.  
  
(Buffy's house) Buffy and Spike sat around the living room playing an unplugged show of some of their new songs for Joyce and Giles.  
  
"Ooh, and this one is called 'Pie' written by of course Spike, okay, it goes like this"Buffy told them while Spike began to play the intro. "Oh pie tastes really good. And it's really nummy when it's in my tummy. Tummy Tummy Tummy..."  
  
She signaled for Spike to stop and then she asked him,"What the hell is that crap?" "Remember that one time that we were watching American Pie with Dawn and her friend T? And we were making up theme songs for the movie, and that was mine." "And you know what? I probably said it then I'll say it again, It's a stupid song! Now I know why they really called you William the Bloody." "It's catchy."Giles said, trying to be kind. "Thank you."Spike said with a smirk on his face, while Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
(library, the next day) "So, have you asked Spike yet?"Cordelia asked sitting ontop of the table, crossing her legs. "No,and I don't know if I even am."Buffy told her. "Why not?" "It would be to weird. He might get the wrong idea." "But would that wrong idea really be that bad?" "Cordy, we're just begining to start to try to figure out where things are between us."Buffy told her,"I don't want to mess things up." "You won't mess things up! Just do what I did with Angel, ask him to go with you as a friend." "You asked Angel to go with you as a friend?" "Yeah. What's so wrong with that?" "Well, it's so ovious that he likes you." "No he doesn't." "Yeah, he does."  
  
Cordelia sat and though about that untill she was interupted by Willow.  
  
"Cordy."Willow said as a hello. "Willow."she said back. "So, Buffy,"Willow asked "are you going to Homecomming Friday?" "Yes. I may not have a date however." "You should go with Spike."Cordy sing-songed getting up off the table. "Shut up."Buffy told her. Cordelia went over to the coffee maker and began to poor herself a cup. "Well, anyways,"Willow continued "I was thinking that we could all go together." "I'd like that."Buffy told her.  
  
(Buffy's room, later) Buffy danced around her room in her pajama's, to a Pink Floyd cd. She heard a tapping at her window and spun around to see who was there. She was shocked to see Spike on her roof. "What are you doing here?"She asked embarressed, opening the window. "I got bored."He told her climbing in. "You got bored, so you just decided to stop by my house?" "Pretty much, yeah. By the way, nice dance moves." "Cordelia and I are going to try out for dance team and we need to work on our moves." Buffy sat down indian style on her bed and Spike joined her. "What is this now?"Spike asked picking up a copy of a Teen Magazine and started reading the article titles on the cover,"'How to Make Your Date go Wild. Hair Do's and Don'ts. Dresses that Flatter your figure'." She pulled the magazine out of his hands and told him,"Homecoming is Friday and I need to make sure that I look great." "Are you going with anyone?" "Nope, that is one thing that's always missing. The man. I'm like a walking Sex in The City episode. Minus the sex." "Well, you know, I can always go with you if you need me to." "Spike, really, you don't have to. I can always go alone." "I'd like to go, really. It'll be fun, what do you say?" "Fine, if you want to go, I'll go with you."  
  
(dress shop, the next day) "What about this one?"Willow asked holding up an aqua strapless dress, with sequins all over it. "No, to flashy."Buffy told her going through another rack of clothes. She pulled out a low cut black spagetti strapped dress and held it up against her. "Oh my god."Buffy announced looking at her reflection in the mirror and asked, "How do I look?" Willow put a hand over her mouth and took in a deep breath. "It's beautiful."she told her. "How much is it?" "Only $30. Should I buy it?" "You should defentely buy it." "Okay, I'll do it. Now let's find you one."  
  
(Buffy's house) Buffy walked into the living room wearing her dress. "You like?"She asked. "Oh my god. Buffy you look beautiful!"her mother told her. "You think." "You are going to look stunning. What shoes are you going to wear?" "I'm not sure, I'm going over to Cordy's after school to go through her shoes, she's got to have something that'll look good with this." "What did Willow pick out?" "She's got this sexy red dress. It's got a plunging neckline and a corset thing going on. I swear to god, she looks like she just steped out of the Moulin Rouge." 


	4. Chapters seven and eight

As I lay me down ch. 7-One by one  
  
All though the rest of the week went slowly, Friday had finally arrived. Cordelia was helping Willow with the finishing touches on her hair while Buffy was still in the bathroom.  
  
"Buffy!"Cordelia heard Joyce called banging on the bathroom door,"Your dates are here." "We'll be down in a minute."Buffy said and then opened the door. Slowly she walked back into her room looking very pale.  
  
"What's wrong?"Willow asked worried. "I don't feel very good."Buffy told her crawling onto her bed, and into the fetal possition. "Up!"Cordelia instructed, "You're going to wrinkle your dress." Buffy groaned while she got up and looked in the mirror. "I look like crap you guys." "You're just scared about going on a date with Spike. It'll be okay."Cordy reasured her. "What if it won't?" "What are you talking about?" "I've got this feeling that something is going to happen and it'll change all of our lives forever."  
  
Cordelia walked over next to Buffy and crossed her arms. "Look, something is going to change, you and Angel aren't together. And that means that he will never go all pycho-killie. Now come on, let's try to make you look less dead, more happy."  
  
Downstairs Spike, Angel and Xander all were seated on the couch trying not to look at each other. They sat twirrling their fingers, until the girls finally came down.  
  
Angel was the first to stand up. Clutching the corsage, that he bought for Cordielia, in his hand he told her, "You look beautiful tonight." "You don't look to bad yourself."She informened him, straitening his tie, "Kinda like the last time we were all dressed up like this." Angel started blushing lightly and Xander asked, "Was I the only one who didn't get that?". The rest of the group shook there heads 'no'. Cordelia looked at the corsage in Angel's hand and asked, "Is that for me?" "Oh yeah." Cordelia held out her wrist and Angel took it out of the box and tied it on. Joyce then came into the living room with a camera and everyone started to groan. "Mom, please."The slayer begged, "Don't do this." "Humor me."  
  
Cautiously the six of them gathered together with the girls in the front, and the guys in the back, in front of the mantleplace. Angel put his head next to Cordelia's, and Xander wrapped his arms around Willow's neck. Spike slid his arms around Buffy's waist and pulled her close. But instead of enjoying the feeling, her whole body stiffened up and she could not wait until her mom was done. Finally Joyce closed the shutter on the camera and told them that she was done. "Thank god."Buffy mumbled under her breath pulling away. "You guys ready to go?" "Sure."They all agreed.  
  
(Later, at the Bronze)  
  
Cordelia sat drinking a diet coke with Angel, watching Buffy and Spike fight over by the refreshment table. "So, what's going on with Buffy?"Angel asked. "You've got me. She wasn't feeling well earlier, I just thought that it was nerves, but the way she's been acting isn't because of nerves. Something else is going on, and I just wish she would let someone know what it is."  
  
Willow and Xander walked up to the table and joined them. "Has Buffy talked to either one of you guys about what's wrong with her?"Cordelia asked, actually very concerned. "No. Actually, she hasn't talked to us very much at all since you and her started becoming bestest, best buddies."Xander told him, with a hint of jelousy in his voice. "Well, something is up. And none of us know's what it is. So I'm going to go see if I can get anyything out of her."Angel said getting up from the table.  
  
Buffy stood up against the wall, on the verge of tears, watching Spike from the other side of the room. If only he knew what was really going on. No one knew; no one could. This was her secret. She placed a hand on her stomach when Angel came up up to her. "Hey." "Hey yourself." "You know what? You should have taped that fight you and Spike just had, and shown it on Pay-Per-View." Buffy stayed quiet not finding the humor in Angel's bad joke but he continued, "So, all of us over there are really worried about you. All week you've been pumped for tonight and now you're in this bad mood. What happened." "I don't want to talk about it." "Well then, if you don't want to talk about it, you're just going to have to dance with me instead."  
  
She looked at him like he was crazy and when she saw that he really ment it, she reluctently agree'd. A new song started just as they got to on to the dance floor. Buffy put her arms around her ex-boyfriend's neck and laid her head on top of his unbeating heart.  
  
*I said I wanna touch the earth I wanna break it in my hands I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
  
I wanna sleep on the hard ground In the comfort of your arms On a pillow of bluebonnets In a blanket made of stars  
  
Oh it sounds good to me I said  
  
Cowboy take me away Fly this girl as high as you can Into the wild blue Set me free, oh, I pray Closer to heaven above And closer to you closer to you*  
  
Cordelia walked over to Spike and handed him a coke, "You look like you need it." "Are woman always that confusing?" "What do you mean?" "I mean yesterday Buffy and I were really close, and now she can't stand for me to even touch her." "Something's wrong with her. Right now Angel's trying to find out what that is."  
  
*I wanna walk and not run I wanna skip and not fall I wanna look at the horizon And not see a building standing tall  
  
I wanna be the only one For miles and miles Except for maybe you and Your simple smile  
  
Oh it sounds good to me Yes it sounds so good to me*  
  
Xander, Willow, and Giles watched Buffy and Angel dancing together, and Spike and Cordelia having a conversation. "So, Buffy and Spike had a fight, and now Cordelia and Angel are trying to get them to talk to each other again?"Giles asked utterly confused. "Not exactly."Willow told him, "Angel wants to find out why Buffy is acting so weird, and Cordy is trying to play matchmaker and get them back together." "Back together? They were together?"Xander asked.  
  
*Cowboy take me away Fly this girl as high as you can Into the wild blue Set me free oh I pray Closer to Heaven above and Closer to you closer to you  
  
I said I wanna touch the earth I wanna break it in my hands I wanna grow something wild and unruly Oh it sounds so good to me Cowboy take me away Fly this girl as high as you can Into the wild blue Set me free oh I pray Closer to heaven above and Closer to you closer to you Closer to you Cowboy take me away, Closer to you.*  
  
The song ended and Angel asked, "That wasn't so bad was it?" Buffy looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, "What's wrong?" "I wished to come back because everthing was so much easier, I didn't have to take care of anyone but myself and now, all of that's gone down hill." "What do you mean?" "Never mind." "Buffy, something is wrong. Now if you don't want to tell me, then you can tell Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordelia. You could even tell Spike." "Tell Spike what?"Cordelia asked from behind them with Spike next to her. "That I'm sorry for fighting with you. I really am."Buffy told him. It wasn't exactly like she had lied. She was sorry for fighting with him, but she couldn't let him know what was going on. Not yet. "I'm sorry too."Spike said looking at his feet. Buffy leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and put her arms around his waist.  
  
Cautiously the rest of the gang came over to them. "So, are you guys speaking again?"Willow asked. "Yes, we are."Buffy told her.  
  
As I lay me down to sleep ch. 8- Anything goes  
  
A couple weeks later Cordelia and Angel sat on her couch watching a Real World marathon. "So,"Angel asked "has Buffy told you anything yet?" "Not a word. She is still acting strange however. I wish she would tell someone what's wrong." "She's not going to. I know what it's like to have a secret that you think you can't tell anyone. And she will keep it to herself untill she has to tell someone."  
  
(Cut to a cemetary)  
  
Buffy and Giles sat waiting for a newly-sired vampire to rise. "How much longer is this going to take?"Buffy asked twirling her stake. "These things are not on a time schedual Buffy, you just need to be patient."Giles told her taking a sip of tea. "You try being patient when you're tired,starving, and you have a Math test that you need to study for."Buffy snapped "Here,"Her watcher said pouring some tea into an extra cup that he had brought, "drink this." "Thank you. I'm sorry I snapped at you."she told him, greatfully excepting the drink. "No problem. You do know that if there is anything going on that you need to talk about..." "I know Giles. I know."  
  
(The Bronze)  
  
Spike sat at the bar nursing his sixth bottle of beer.  
  
"Hey,"The bartender said putting another beer on the table,"where's that blonde babe you're always here with?" "I dunno. And you know what? I don't really care. Lately that bird has been so bloody moody. I mean one minute she's so sweet, and I think that she loves me, you know, and then the next minute she wants me as far away from her as possible. What's up with that?" "Chicks man. Nobody ever understand's them."  
  
(Cordy's house)  
  
"I am so bored."Cordelia said throwing her homework on the floor, "Why do I need to study? I've already graduated." "I know you've already graduated, but do your time travel credit's count?" Cordelia groaned and then reached for her book and paper. "I hate when your right; you know that." "I know."  
  
Angel got up and started looking around at the pictures on the wall. He started to say something but he was interupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Who could that be?"he asked  
  
Cordelia shrugged her shoulders and got. She walked over to the door and slightly opened it.  
  
"Oh my god!"She exclaimed covering her mouth.  
  
(The Cemetary)  
  
Buffy blocked a punch and kicked the vampire in the stomach and fell to the ground. She grabbed stake from the ground and plunged it into his heart and he turned into dust. She then elbowed a second one in the mouth. He staggered backwards.  
  
"Don't tell me you're worn out. I'm just getting started."  
  
He lunged at her and she did a Cartweel, barly missing getting hit by him.  
  
"You're going to die, slayer."the Vampire said putting on his game face. "Oh my god, you guys have got to come up with some new material. I mean seriously."  
  
Buffy went to punch him in the face but she was to slow. He grabed her and threw her down on the ground. She landed face first, her stomach on a rock.  
  
"Oh god."She cried out not moving "Well, well, well. Looks like you're dead, bitch." "Not if I have anything to say about it."Giles said plunging the stake into his heart.  
  
The Vampire turned to dust and Giles got down next to her. "Are you all right?"he asked She shook her head no, crying through the pain that she was feeling. "What's wrong?" "My baby. Giles, something's wrong with my baby." 


	5. Chapters nine and ten

As I Lay Me Down Ch. 9--Sweet Child Of Mine  
  
Giles sat in the E.R. holding Buffy's hand while she waited for the doctor's too return with the results. "Did you call my mom?"Buffy asked raising her head to look at Giles. "Yes, she's on her way." "Good." "Is there anyone else you want me to call? Willow, Xander, anyone?" "No." "Not even Spike?" "Especially not Spike."  
  
Giles nodded his head and she laid her's back down on the pillow.  
  
"I can't tell him."she explained,"If the baby servives maybe. But not yet. This was his one chance to be a father, and I might have blown it." "Buffy, your child is a fighter. Just like you. And just like it's father." "You keep reminding me of that okay."  
  
Just then the doctor,Michael M. Laxerith,entered the room, holding Buffy's medical chart. She propped herself up on her arms and said a silent prayer. "Well Miss Summers. I have the results right here."Doctor Laxerith told her sitting on the end of the bed. "What does it say?" "Your baby is fine. In fact, it is better than fine. But you do need to be careful, okay?" "Yes Sir."  
  
(Cordelia's house)  
  
"Oh my god!"Cordelia exclaimed. On the door step was Conner wrapped up tightly in a blanket, sitting calmly in his carseat. Cordy picked him up and brought him inside, shutting the door behind her. "Angel, you've got to see this."she told him excitedly. "What is it?"he asked turning towards her; when he saw his son in Cordelia's arms a smile spread on his face, "Is that..." "Connor? Yeah, it is."  
  
They both took a seat on the sofa and Angel gently took his son out of the carseat. They were both shocked.  
  
"How did this happen?"Angel asked holding the child close to him. "I'm as shocked as you are. I have no idea how he got here." "Well he's here, and that's all that matter's."  
  
(Sunnydale hospital)  
  
Joyce Summer's sat rubbing her daughter's hair and just listening to what she had to say.  
  
"And, I mean, at first I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I mean, it's mine and no matter what I'll love it, you know, but when I thought that I could have lost it, my feelings all came to the surface." Buffy wipped her eyes with a tissue and continued with what she was saying. "I want this baby more than I ever knew. I can't even put it into words. Why was realizing that so hard?" "It's supposed to be hard. If it weren't everyone would want to do it."Joyce told her. "That's great mom, you're quoting 'A League of Their Own' now?"Buffy asked letting out a small laugh. "It's good to see you laugh. So, when are the doctor's letting you out of here?" "They want to keep an eye on me tomorrow, to make sure that there's nothing wrong with me. So they said Friday at the earliest."  
  
(Babys 'R' Us) Angel pushed the shoping cart through the story while Cordelia held Connor, who was fast asleep in his car seat, in her arms.  
  
"Look at this!"Cordelia exclaimed pointing, with her empty hand, at a blue onesy with teddy bears on the sleeves. "Isn't it a little expensive?"Angel asked looking at the price tag. "It is, but look at it. It's adorable!" "Fine, put it in the cart." "Thank you!"  
  
Cordelia put Connor in the front of the cart and reached up to grab it.  
  
From behind them someone asked, "Cordy Chase?" She turned around and it took a minute for her to put a name to the face in front of her,"Oh my god! Trust?!" "Cordy, it is you!"  
  
They both hugged each other and squeeled quietly.  
  
"What are you doing here?"Cordelia asked. "Shopping, for a girl in my dorm's baby shower. What are you doing here?" "Shopping too." Connor started to fuss and Cordelia relized that introductions were in order.  
  
"God where is my brain at? Trust, this is Angel and this,"she said taking Connor out of his carrier,"is our son Connor. Trust used to be on the cheerleading squad with me last year." "Nice to meet you."Angel said. "Nice to meet you too. I had no idea that you had a son Cordy. But I guess it's not that surprising, I mean you were the one that we always said would get pregnant first."  
  
(Sunnydale hospital) Spike rushed through the hospital doors and up to the first Nurses Station that he saw.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am, 'could you tell me where I could find Buffy Summers?"Spike asked getting the attention on one of the nurses. "Room 730, down the hall."she told him going back to her work.  
  
Spike hurried to room 730 and slowly opened the door.  
  
"Buffy?"He asked cautiously. "Spike, hi."She said groggily. "Hi." He took a seat in the chair next to her, and held her hand. "How did you find out I was in here?" "Giles tracked me down. He told me that you were hurt." "Yeah. I was on patrol and I guess I didn't block a kick or something, it all happened so fast, and the next thing I knew I was in extream pain being rushed to the hospital." "Is anything seriously wrong?" 'This is it.'Buffy thought,'If you tell him now there's no turning back. This decision is going to change both of your lifes.' "No. Just a couple bruised muscles. They want to keep me here for observations, though." "That's good. Better safe than sorry, right?" "Right."  
  
Buffy felt so much guilt at that moment for chickening out. She knew he had the right to know, but what if he didn't want to be a father. What if he freaked out when she told him and left town. But of course he could also be thrilled. This is his chance to have something normal, something that he has never had.  
  
"What did you tell your mom when she asked about what happened to you?"Spike asked, bringing Buffy out of her thoughts. "I told her that I was at the library studying and I triped and fell down some stairs, and Giles found me and took me here." "So, where is she now?" "She went home to get me some stuff, and to call my dad." "Oh. Do you think he's going to come and see you?" "Doubt it. See, you don't know my dad. Work is way more inportant than his family. Always has been." "That can't honestly be true. I mean if I found out that my daughter was in the hospital, I would drop everything I was doing, to see here and make sure that everything's okay." "I know you would."Buffy said smiling through the tears that were rising in her eyes,"Look, I think I should get some rest." "I totally understand." Spike stood up to leave, but Buffy stopped him. "Could you stay with me?"She asked,"I mean at least until my mom get's back." "Sure." He sat back down and rubbed Buffy's head until she fell asleep.  
  
As I lay me down chapter 10--Pressure  
  
The clock in Buffy's hospital room struck 9 o' clock. She let out a sigh, and gently rubbed her stomach. It had only been an hour since she woke up and already she was bored. There was a knock on the door and Buffy let out an aggitated, "Come in." The door opened and Cordelia walked in with a balloon that read 'Get Well Soon' in Pink and Blue, a bag full of stuff, and a baby carrier. "Cordy, what are you doing here?" "Well,"She said setting the carrier down on the chair, by the bed,"my first class is really dull, as you know, and we're having an assembly today. So, this morning, when I heard about you being in here, I decided to drop by and bring you some stuff to keep you occupied." "I definetly need that. But uh-- what's up with the carrier?" "Oh, that's Connor. Connor Angel Chase" "Chase? How is he related to you?" "He's Angel and my son."Cordelia told her, and then took it back, "Well, he's not my son by birth, but I've been there from the day he was born. Helping Angel with him and stuff." "So he's Angel's son too? How exactly did that happen?" "Well when two people love each other very much..." "I know how it happened, but who's the mother? The birth mother?" "Darla." "Darla!?"Buffy nearly screamed, but then remembered that there was a baby in the room, "Angel and Darla got together? But Darla died." "Yes she did, then she was brought back by this pycho law firm, and then she died again while giving birth to Connor."Cordelia explained and then changed the subject, "Do you want to see what I brought you or what?" "Sure."  
  
Buffy moved over and Cordelia sat down beside her, on the bed. She pulled out of the bag: three or four magazines, a box of chocolates, a book of mad-libs, a pen set, and a Scooby-Doo coloring book, along with crayons.  
  
"Thank you Cor. I really appreciate all of this. And I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I'm really tired, and I could use some rest." "I totally understand."Cordelia told her, standing up and taking ahold of Connor's carseat. "I'll see you later." "Yeah."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep until she heard Cordelia walk out, and the door shut behind her. Then slowly Buffy opened her eyes, picked up the phone next to her, and dialed Angel's number. After three or four rings Angel finally answered, "Angel, hi it's me....I'm sorry to wake you up, but I need to talk to you about something....I can't really tell you over the phone. Can you meet me?...You can? Good. Tonight at the hospital....yeah, I'm okay. Just come by room 730 shortly after sunset, okay....Okay."  
  
(Sunnydale High) Willow and Xander sat in the aditorium not listening to a word that the speaker on stage was saying.  
  
"So, we're going to see Buffy after school right?"Willow asked "Definetly." "You know that Giles is keeping something from us, don't you Xand?" "You saw it too huh. There was something in his eyes. He's worried about her. He's worried that she's not going to survive whatever's going on." "You really don't think that it's that bad, do you?" "I hope it's not, but we've seen that look in his eyes before, and it wasn't good then either."  
  
(Sunnydale Hospital)  
  
That afternoon Buffy sat writing in her diary. Diary, I'm in the hospital. I got hurt last night on patrol and Giles rushed me here. And yes, Giles knows about the baby. He knows that the baby is Spike's and believe it or not he doesn't seem to be upset. And my mom also know's. She was a diffrent story. Giles called her and told her that I was in the hospital and she came rushing over here. At first she just wanted to make sure I was okay. And when she knew I was she asked me what happened, and I told her, sort of. I told her that I was at the library studying for my math test and I was leaving and I fell down the stairs. And then I told her that when I was falling all I worried about was my baby. Saying that she was shocked and outraged is an understatment. She started off on this whole rant about how I'm only 16 and how I don't know the first thing about taking care of another life. About that time I started to cry and cry and cry. She appologied and then we talked. I told her that it was Spike's and she asked me if I was keeping it. I told her yes, and that I'm going to raise it. Then I relized that I had just made my first parental decision. And not to long after that I made my second. Spike stopped by. We talked and I didn't tell him about the baby. I felt so sick because I didn't tell him, but I was afraid of what would happen if I did. What if he didn't want to be a father? What if he left us. But then again there was the idea in the back of my head that he would want this child, that he would want to be a father to this baby. I know we wouldn't be able to be the ideal family; white picked fence, dog, a mother that can take her child to school plays and recitals, and a father that can teach his kid to ride a bike or coach the little league team. But we could be a family right? A mother and a father and a child,  
  
A knock at the door brought Buffy back into reality.  
  
"Come in."She called shutting her diary and leaning back on her pillow. "Hey." Xander said walking in the door followed by Willow carrying a pot of flowers, "How are you doing?" "I'm heavily medicated for your safety."she replied with a yawn. "We brought you flowers."Willow said setting the flowers down. "Thank you."  
  
Xander and Willow sat down on the bed and Buffy took a deep breath.  
  
"So Giles told you about last night?"she asked. "Yeah."Xander said nodding his head. "Did he tell you everything?" "What do you mean everything?"Willow asked confused. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Both of her friends looked at her, with their jaws down on the floor.  
  
"You're what?!"They both asked in shock. "I'm pregnant." "Oh my god."Willow whispered, while Xander still sat there in shock. "How far along are you?"he finally asked. "Three months" "Oh my god."The redhead whispered again "I'm due around the end of April sometime." "Who's the baby's father?"Willow asked. "Spike." "Spike!?"Xander shrieked "Calm down Xander."Willow said, finally speaking up.  
  
He stood up and began pacing around the room.  
  
"You've known him how long? A month? Did you even know him when the two of you slept together?" "Xander! God, is that what you think of me? Do you see me as some kind of slut bunnie or something?!" "You know what? I can't do this, I've got to get out of here. Willow, are you staying here or coming with me?" "I'm staying here."  
  
(Angel's apartment)  
  
Angel sat feeding Connor, while Cordelia tried to get through the book she was reading.  
  
"So did you hear that Buffy's in the hospital?"Angel asked. "Yeah, I did."Cordelia told him,"Connor and I went to see her today. How'd you find out?" "She called me. She wants me to come over tonight." "Why?" "She didn't tell me."  
  
They both were quiet for a while until Cordelia exclaimed, "Oh my god! It's so ovious, why didn't I think of it before?! Buffy wants you to come see her because she wants to tell that she still loves you!" "She doesn't love me." "Come on now Angel. The two of you are soulmates. For some reason you always have been and always will be." "Will you drop it?" "Just think about it Angel. Just think about it."  
  
(Sunnydale Hospital)  
  
Three hours after she fell asleep, Buffy opened her eyes and saw Willow sitting in the exact spot that she was in three hours ago. "Your still here?"Buffy asked sitting up. "Yeah. I thought maybe you'd want a friend to talk to." "I cannot believe that Xander got so pissed off at me." "He loves you. Finding out that you're carrying someone else's child probably broke his heart."  
  
The memory of Cordelia telling her that Connor was Angel's, filled Buffy's head. Even though she didn't love Angel anymore, she couldn't say that it didn't hurt to hear that he had, had a child with another woman. What hurt even worse was the fact that he didn't tell her.  
  
"I know."Buffy said comming out of her thoughts,"But it still hurts." "So, let's get onto a more possitive topic. You're three months pregnant, huh."  
  
A smile grew on Buffy's face, Willow always was one to make her smile even when she wanted to cry. "Yeah."she said, "I am." "Are you going to want to know what the sex of it is or not?" "I don't think so. I mean I'll have to ask Spike, but there's something about having the doctor say, you know, 'Congradulations, it's a girl' or whatever makes it real. You know that you've got a daughter or a son. You're possitive, you're not just you know walking around going 'It could be a boy, or the sonogram could have been wrong and it's really a girl.' You know?" "It sounds to me like you really want to have a girl." "I just want it to be healthy. As long as it is I'll be trippin' about whatever sex it is." Willow raised her eyebrow, "Trippin'?"she asked. "Never mind."  
  
(Sunnydale Hospital, Later)  
  
Buffy laid in bed staring up at the ceiling counting the tiles when Angel opened the door. "Hey."he said, "How you doing?" "I'm tired, but other than that I'm doing okay." Angel sat down next to her, "Let's just jump right to the point. Cordelia and I talked and she told me why you wanted me to come see you." "She did?"Buffy asked worried, "How did she find out?" "She said it was ovious." Buffy placed a hand on her stomach and asked "Is it? Ovious I mean." "Well, I didn't think it was. But now that I'm here, I can see that it is." "So you know. Well, come on, give it to me." "I'm confused. Give what to you?" "The whole 'you're throwing your life away' speech. Oh, or how about the 'you're only sixteen' one. Take your pick. I've heard them both already." "Buffy, why would I give you a speech? In fact, I think it's kinda cute." "Cute? You're the first one to say that to me." Angel leaned closer to her, "Buffy, I've heard of lot's of people falling back in love with their high school boyfriend or girlfriend." "Woah, woah, woah! Back the train up one! You think that I'm in love with you?" "Aren't you?" "No! Angel, the reason I asked you to come here tonight is because I'm pregnant, and I need your help trying to figure out a way to tell Spike." "Your not in love with me?" "Angel, you're a great guy. And a part of me will always love you, I won't deny that. But I'm with Spike now." "And you're having a child with him." "Yeah, I am." "Wow." 


	6. Chapter 11 Heart of Innocence

As I Lay Me Down Ch. 11-Heart of Innocence "Are you sure he's gonna except the baby?"Buffy asked scared, like a little child. "Of course he is. And if he doesn't, I'll kill him. How does that sound?" Angel assured her. "Thank you for your help Angel. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you to help me through this. I mean, I'd probably leave town. Do anything I could to pretend that Spike and I never had a relationship of any kind. But I don't have to. 'Cause I have you, and Connor. I can see that a vampire can be a father. A loving, caring, wonderful father, to a normal, happy baby. Now if only I knew how I'm going to tell Spike." Angel stood up and gathered his coat, "You'll know." he told her, "Somehow you'll know. But know I've got to get home." "Drive safe."  
  
Angel kissed the top of Buffy's head, turned and walked out. She flipped through the pages, until she came across an article entitled, 'How To Tell Him He's Going To Be A Daddy' 'Well, it's worth a shot.' she thought.  
  
(Outside Sunnydale High)  
  
Xander walked quickly down the steps of the high school. Willow was supposed to help Giles with something, and he wanted to be far away from there when she showed up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure step out of the bushes.  
  
"Well,well,well, if it isn't Buffy's boy." The figure said coming out of the shadows. "Spike." Xander said recognizing who it was," Go to hell." Spike could see that something was going on, and he was going to use this to his advantage, "Oh, is poor little Xander pissed about something?" "I said go to hell Spike." "Is Red not sharing her Barbie dolls? Huh." "You wanna fight? Huh? Fine." Xander threw off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, "Come on! Get your candy-ass over here and take your best shot. We'll settle all debts right her and now!" "What the hell are you talking about lack brain?" "You got my best friend pregnant, and you know I was going to let it go, for the baby's sake. But you've pushed me to the end of my rope. Come on let's go at it." "What?!" "Don't act like you didn't know." "You've got to have heard wrong. Buffy can't be pregnant." "Why else would she still be in the hospital?" "I have to go."  
  
Spike ran as fast as he could in the direction of the hospital. Millions of thoughts ran through his head. 'Is it true?' He thought 'Am I really going to be a father?'  
  
(Angel's Apartment)  
  
Cordelia sat on the floor playing with Connor's feet, watching him laugh and smile, when Angel came threw the door.  
  
"Hey." he said hanging his coat up. "Hey? That's all you have to say is hey?" Cordy exclaimed picking Connor up. "How are you?" "Angel! That's not what I mean. What happened between you and Buffy?!" "She's pregnant." "What?!" Cordelia shrieked. "Yeah, she wanted me to come and talk to her about Connor and how she can tell Spike about it." "How long has she known?" "She found out Homecoming night." "So that's why she was acting so weird." "Yep."  
  
Cordelia put Conner in his new playpen that they had bought and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I feel so old." "You're telling me." Angel said joining her.  
  
(Xander's house)  
  
Xander sat on his bed doing homework when Willow walked in the door.  
  
"We need to talk Xander." she said crossing her arms. "There's nothing to talk about, I said all that I needed to say at the hospital." "Xander, I don't think that you understand how badly you hurt Buffy back there." "What about us Will? We're supposed to be her best friend's, and she doesn't even tell us that she's pregnant. She's known for months, and not a word about it to us. Nothing. We could have helped her and she didn't trust us with the news." "She didn't tell anyone. Giles was the first to know, only because she could have lost it if she didn't. Spike doesn't even know yet. That's how feels about her best friends. She told us even before she told him." "What do you mean Spike doesn't know?" "She's trying to figure out how to tell him." "Uh, Will? We've got a problem."  
  
(Sunnyvale Hospital) Buffy sat reading a book for her English class when Spike came storming through the door.  
  
"Is it true?" he asked. Buffy looked at him confused, "Is what true?" "Are you pregnant?"  
  
Buffy's face went completely white.  
  
"Who told you that?" she asked "Xander. And with the look on your face I can tell that he's right." "He is." she whispered, unable to look him strait in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Spike screamed. "I was afraid of how you were going to react." "Because it's not mine. I get it." He turned and began to walk away, but stopped when Buffy called out his name.  
  
"Just hear me out, okay? Just listen to what I have to say, and then if you still want to walk out on us you can. I was afraid to tell you about this baby because of what you're doing right now. I was afraid that you wouldn't believe the truth, that this child is yours. When I first found out, I pretended like it wasn't real. I wasn't ready to come to terms with the reality of it all. That I am going to be a mother. And you're going to be a father. And---and---and I'm just ranting right now and I have no idea what I'm trying to say."  
  
Spike took a seat beside the bed and took her hand. "How was it conceived? 'Cause that kinda doesn't make any sense to me." "Spike, I don't know how this child was able to be conceived, but I do know one thing: this isn't the first time a vampire has conceived a child. Angel and Darla, they had a son together; his name is Connor. I've seen him. He's perfect, ten fingers and toes, two eyes, the cutest button nose you've ever seen. And most importantly, he's human." "How do you know that our child is going to be like that? Really, how do you know?" "Nobody knows if their child is going to be normal. They don't. Now, the doctor is going to give me a sonogram, any time now actually, and he can tell us if it's developing normally." "Do you want me to stay for that?" "Of course I do! Spike, you deserve to be a part of this child's life."  
  
(Xander's house) "You told Spike?!" Willow exclaimed, throwing her arms up. "Why did you do that?" "I thought he knew." "But he didn't Xander. Buffy was terrified to tell him, she was afraid of what he would do when he found out. And I know that he's over at the hospital, and the last thing that Buffy and the baby needs is more stress." "God Willow! What do you want me to do? I don't think apologizing is going to help me any." "No it's not. What would you do if Buffy were to blurt out a secret that you had, to the last person you wanted to know it."  
  
(Sunnyvale Hospital) Buffy and Spike sat listening to there child's heartbeat, watching it move around on the screen.  
  
"Look at him." Spike whispered, "He's so real." "She is isn't she." Buffy said in awe, "So, you're sure she's all right doctor?" "Yes. Your baby is fine." Doctor Laxerith assured her, "The heart beat is a little fast, but I think that can be taken care of with a lot of rest on your part Ms. Summers." "Yes, sir." "But other than that, it's fine." 


	7. chapters 12 and 13

As I lay me down to sleep ch. 12--Slide  
  
Authors Notes: This chapter is dedicated to Kira for the full box of Gobstoppers. Computers are really evil. Especially when you write two of the best chapters you've ever written and it delete's them. GRRR. Stupid computers.  
  
Xander walked up and down the rows of gravestones in the cemetary waiting for his chance to go face to face with a vampire. Slowly Buffy creept up behind him and stood watching him look at a gravestone.  
  
"It's scary to think that at anytime one of us could be in a coffin six feet under."She whispered into his ear. "Don't do that!"he exclaimed practicly jumping out of his skin. "Sorry."She looked down at her feet, and stuck her hands in her back pockets of her jeans. "So, you're going on patrol all by yourself now?" "Yeah, I thought I'd do a sweep through before I went home. What are you doing out here, I thought you were supposed to be at the hospital." "I got out this morning, thank god. I would rather be in hell again then stay in that hospital for another minute." "Hell, again?" "Never mind. So, did I miss anything good while I was gone?" "Not really. Oh, Scott Hope and his girlfriend did get into a big fight in the lunch room, and she punched him." "Oh my god, he is a total dick. He deserved it."Buffy laughed.  
  
The two of them walked down a few more rows of graves not saying anything, until Xander decided to break the silence." "So,"he said,"I'm sorry about telling Spike about...you know." "The baby. You can say it, it's okay. And I'm totally cool about you telling him, I mean if you didn't I wouldn't have, and I'd probably end up running away again and joining the CIA or something." "I don't thing you could make it into the CIA, I hear they do background checks."  
  
(Cordelia's house) Cordy and Angel sat on the floor of her room,with Connor sleeping between them, watching The Heathers and eating pizza. "Remind me again, why are we watching this?"Angel asked taking another piece of pizza out of the box. "Because I can't find the remote and neither of us want to get up and change channels on the tv. Oh, and also because it's the best movie ever."  
  
Angel leaned back and continued watching the movie. "I love my dead gay son!"Cordelia repeated along with the film. "You are so sad."Angel laughed while Cordelia threw an olive at him.  
  
Downstairs a door slammed shut. Both Angel and Cordelia sat up, scarred by the noise.  
  
"What was that?"Cordelia asked, her voice below a whisper. "I don't know. Listen you stay in here, I'm going to check it out."  
  
Angel stood up and began to creep out the door.  
  
"Be careful."Cordelia whispered rubbing Connors head.  
  
Half way down the stairs Angel heard the voices of a man and a woman.  
  
"Well, it's good to see that Cordelia didn't make to much of a mess."The man said picking up Cordelia's jacket and Connor's diaper bag off the couch and hanging them up on the coat rack. "Kids these days. I do not understand there fashion choices. I mean pacifiers were one thing, but now diaper bags?"The woman said shaking her head.  
  
Angel tip-toed back up to the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"I think your parents are back."He told her. "My parent's!"Cordelia shreaked then lowered her voice, "What are they doing back? They aren't supposed to be home until tomorrow." "Cordelia?"Her father called coming up the stairs, "We're home." "Get in the closet."Cordelia instructed Angel, pushing him that way. "What?!"Angel asked. "I need you to get in the closet. I'll figure out something to tell my parents about Connor."  
  
Angel paused for a moment and then hesitently went in.  
  
"And don't tell me you never hid in Buffy's closet."Cordelia said shutting the door. "Cordelia?"Her father said opening the door. "Daddy, hi."she said picking up a few things off of her bed. "Hey sweety."He walked in, and stopped in his tracks when he saw Connor on the floor. "Who's that?"he asked. "That's Connor." She paused a minute trying to come up with a story. "Why is he here?" "His father had to work. So I agreed to watch him for the night." "And how do you know his father?" "He's my boyfriend."  
  
(Buffy's house) Xander, Willow and Buffy sat looking through a photo album on Buffy's bed.  
  
"Oh my god Buffy! Look at your hair!"Willow exclaimed pointing to a picture of Buffy with jet black hair, big bangs that hung limp on her forehead, and dark sunglasses. "I can't believe I was ever that stupid. I mean look at me, I could be Michael Jackson's twin or something. I mean we are both freaks right." "He's not a freak."Willow said fliping through a few more pages. "Believe me, he will be a major freak. Give it a couple years." "How do you know?"Xander asked. "I just do." They flipped threw more pages laughing at Buffy when the phone rang. "Hello Summers residence, Buffy speaking." "Buffy, it's Cordelia." "Hey Cor, what's up?" "My parent's have kicked me out of my house." "Oh my god!"Buffy exclaimed, nearly dropping the phone,"You're kidding!" "Believe me, I wish I was. So, I was wondering if you could call Willow and Xander and see if they'd like to help me out." "Hold on a minute, they're right here."Buffy covered up the mouth piece and said, "Hey guys, you want to help Cordelia move out of her house?"  
  
As I Lay Me Down Chapter 13--One More Day  
  
Authors Note: This chapter has a major Buffy and Angel moment at the end, so if you don't like them you may want to skip over that part.  
  
Xander finished taping up the final box and threw the tape on the floor. "Finally, we are complete."He said exausted "Thank you so much Xander, you have no idea how much this means to me."Cordelia said coming back into the room with a very tired baby in her arms. "Connor!"Buffy squeeled, "Can I hold him?" "Of course."She gently placed the infant into the slayers open arms and instructed,"Be careful."  
  
Buffy sat down in the closest chair and looked at the baby, taking everything in. His new baby smell, the way he felt in her arms, everything. Under six months from now she would have her own baby. She would be the one up at one, two clock in the morning for feedings. She would be the one changing diapers  
  
"So,nobody's told me, who's the kid?"Xander asked after putting the box away. "Connor, duh."All three of the girls said in unison. "I even knew that and I don't hang out with Cordelia."Willow told him. "And Connor is who?" "Angel and Cordelia's son."Willow and Buffy told him in unison. "I am so confused."Xander said shaking his head "Don't feel bad, it is a very confusing story."Cordelia told him.  
  
(Willow's house, same day) Xander and Willow sat watching 'Star Wars' and reciting lines. "So, it's crazy to hear about Cordelia having a baby, huh."Xander asked. "Tell me about it. I feel so old now. You think that's why she and Buffy became such good friends? Because Cordy went through the same thing that Buffy is?" "I don't know. But is it just me, or does it seem a little strange that all of a sudden this child appears? I mean, for one I didn't even know that the two of them knew each other existed and two, where's the kid been for the past you know couple weeks while they were hanging out at the library or at The Bronze? Hmm?" "What are you saying Xander? That you don't think that Connor is really Cordelia and Angel's?" "Yeah, that's what I'm thinkin'. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it."  
  
(Sunnydale High Library, two days later) Buffy and Cordelia sat on the bottom of the stairs, as Buffy tried to b.s. her way through the English assinment that was due next block.  
  
"How the hell could you forget about this assignment? It's worth a big part of our grade in the class, remember?"Cordelia asked "How can song lyrics be worth a big part of our grade? I mean, it's just song lyrics." "Exactly the same thing I said to myself." "What are you saying?" "'In Places no one will find all your feelings so deep inside was there that I realized,forever was in your eyes the moment I saw you cry. Wanted to hold you. I wanted to make it, go away. I wanted to know you. I wanted to make your everything all right.' Sound familar?" "Cordelia. I cannot use someone else's lyrics." "Buffy, you've been using what you know about the future to help stop people from dying, that's cheating the natural balance of things, why can't you cheat the same way to pass English?"  
  
Buffy took a minute to contemplate the results if she were to do it and then said, "So, what's a good song?"  
  
(English Class) Buffy and Cordelia sat in the back of the class listening to Harmony read her badly ryming song. "Thank you Harmony. Next is..."The teacher ran her finger down the list of student's in the class,"...Buffy." "You'll do great."Cordelia whispered  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and walked up to the front of the class. "This is called 'One More Day'" She looked down at her paper and pretended to read,"Last night I had a crazy dream.  
  
A wish was granted just for me, it could be for anything.  
  
I didn't ask for money, or a mansion in Malibu.  
  
I simply wished, for one more day with you."  
  
As she read the words, she could see pictures and sounds form in her mind. It was like they were memories, but they couldn't have been. They had never happened. She could hear her voice, and Angel's too. "I was really jonesing for another heartbreaking sewer talk."She told him with a sad tone in her voice. "I'm sorry."  
  
"One more day, one more time.  
  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied.  
  
But then again, I know what it would do.  
  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you.  
  
One more day."  
  
Then she saw a vision of her and Angel sitting in a kitchen drinking tea. They were talking but it was like everything was muted. There was definetly tention building, she could feel it, but why? And then before she knew what was going on, the two of them started kissing passionatly.  
  
"First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl.  
  
I'd unplug the telephone, keep the TV off.  
  
I'd hold you every second, say a million I love you's;  
  
That's what I'd do, with one more day with you."  
  
The kissing turned into the two of them lying in bed together, naked. She had her head on Angel's chest. "It's a good sound."She heard herself tell him, listening to his heart, "Thump-thump. Thump-thump."  
  
Angel smiled, "It feels pretty amazing."he told her. "I'm so glad we didn't logic ourselves out of this. We'll make it work, right?" "We will."  
  
"One more day, one more time.  
  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied.  
  
But then again, I know what it would do.  
  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you."  
  
There was a fight, it was to dark to tell where or who she was fighting. All she could tell was how scared she was. Not just for her life, but for Angel's too. He was hurt, she knew it. But why and how?  
  
"One more day, one more time.  
  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied.  
  
But then again, I know what it would do.  
  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day..... Leave me wishing still, for one more day.....  
  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day.....  
  
With you."  
  
It was still the two of them again, in an apartment. She was crying,and it looked like he was too. "So, what happens now?"She asked trying not to become hysterical.  
  
"The Oracles are giving us back the day, turning back time, so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me mortal."Angel explained.  
  
"When?"  
  
He looked up at the clock and said, "Another minute."  
  
She couldn't hold in the rest of her tears anymore, "A minute?"she sobbed, "No. No, it's not enough time!"  
  
"We don't have a choice. It's done."  
  
"How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could have had?"  
  
"You won't. No one will know but me."  
  
"Everything we did."  
  
"It never happened."  
  
"It did. It did. I know it did!" She put her hand on his heart and whispered, "I felt your heart beat."  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"One more day. (One more day.)"  
  
Buffy looked up from the paper and began to feel light headed. She placed a hand on her stomach before her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. 


	8. Chapters 14 and 15

As I Lay me Down Chapter 14--Run Away  
  
"Okay Giles, we're going to try to do this one more time, 'kay?"Buffy said taking an ice pack off of her head, "I do not have a concussion. I just want to figure out why the hell I saw and heard what I did when I read that song." "Well, it would help if you told me what it was that you saw." "My god Giles!"She exclaimed and taking a pencil out of the bun in her hair, "You know what? If this were my pencil I would throw it at you. But it's not, so I won't. Now the reason I cannot tell you about my visions, or whatever they hell they were, is because I really don't think that you want to know about my sex life, whether it be imaginary or not. Are we clear." "Unfortunatly. Is there anything that you can tell me, that doesn't involve you and sex?" "...so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me mortal."she remembered Angel explaining. "Mohra!"She exclaimed, "It was a demon with this funky Gwen Stefani jewel thing going on." "Mohra, I think I've heard of him. I'm going to have to consult my text. But first I'm taking you home." "Giles. I'm sick and tired of staying at home, doing nothing. Believe it or not I actually want to eat lunch here at school, go to my classes and listen to teachers ramble on about how rap music is making us dumb. Please." "Fine. But you're not walking home after school alone, and you're definetly not going patroling tonight." "Deal."  
  
(Lunch room) Xander, Willow, and Cordelia sat eating lunch and joking around.  
  
"What's the date today?"Willow suddenly asked before taking a bite of her sandwich. "October twentieth."Xander told her and then asked, "Why?" "Just curious." "Curious about what?"Buffy asked from behind them. "The date. What are you doing here? You should be at home resting."Cordelia told her. "God, why does everyone keep saying that? I'm fine. But I do need to talk to you though Cor."Buffy said looking around at the others. Xander and Willow sat there until they relized that Buffy ment that she wanted to talk to Cordelia alone. "So, we're gonna go, do something. Right Will?"Xander said standing up. "Right. I'll see you guys after school." "Bye Willow,Xander."Buffy and Cordelia said in unison, and then Cordelia asked,"What's up Buffy?" "When I read that song today, before I passed out I saw these visions. No, they weren't visions, they were something else. They were almost like memories." "What of?" "Angel and I. We were--together." "Together, together?" "Yeah, and there's another thing. He was human." 'Oh god.'Cordelia thought,'She remembered.' "That's crazy."Cordelia said outloud, "Angel hasn't been human in over 200 years." "I know but if felt so real." "Buffy it wasn't. Now I gotta go. I don't want to be late for class." "But Cordelia..." "I really gotta go."  
  
(Angel's apartment) "What do you mean she remember's that day?"Angel asked slamming a glass down on his table "She knows things that only the two of you would know. She know's that you were human."Cordelia told him, crossing her arms. "This cannot be happening." "Well it is. Now what are you going to do?" "What do you mean 'what am I going to do'?" "Angel, think about it. You two have the forbidden love of all time, what makes you think that she isn't going to go running back to you once she remembers everything?"  
  
(Spikes Cript, later) "Well, looks like you did a lot of redecorating."Buffy said standing in the doorway, looking around, "New lamp?" "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to walk around to much." "Spike I'm fine." "Does your mother know that your out walking around?" "Yes, she does, sorta. She thinks I took the car. She wants you to come to dinner tonight at around sixish. Can you do that?" "Well, there was a poker game that I was gonna go to, but I guess I can miss just one." "For reals? Thank you soooo much!!!"  
  
(Angel's Apartment) "God, everything I read causes me to think of you and Buffy. We have to come up with a plan."Cordelia exclaimed throwing a book and her notebook down on the floor. "Cordelia, what does 'Love in the time of cholera' have to do with Buffy and I?"Angel asked picking up the book and examining the cover. "Angst, and all that good crap. But don't try to get out of this mister. We have to decide what you're going to do if Buffy comes to you to ask about 'the day'." "I'll just tell her the truth I guess." "Fine Broody-boy, but be surprised when Spike comes and tries to kill you for breaking up his family." "Spike wouldn't..." "You wanna bet?"  
  
Angel and Cordelia sat looking at each other listening to the eerie silence, until Cordelia finally said, "Would you go back to her?" "What?"Angel asked, shaking his head. "If you told Buffy the truth, and she wanted to give the two of you a second chance, would you?" "No. Two years ago, I would have without a doubt. But now, I know that I am not the same man I was, and I'm never going to be the man she fell in love with. I realized that after she and I kissed. All-though, I don't really know if---" "Woah, woah, woah! Hold it a second buster. You and she kissed? When was this?"Cordelia asked interupting him. "When I went to Sunnydale, after Joyce died." "I can not believe you never told me about this!" "Cordelia what is wrong? Why are you getting so upset about this?" "It doesn't matter. You know, I've got to take a walk, I'll be back later."  
  
(Buffy's house, later) "That was a delicious dinner Ms. Summers."Spike said as he, Joyce, and Buffy walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Thank you Spike." "Suck up."Buffy whispered taking a hold of his hand. "So, have you and Buffy made any decissions about what you're going to do when the baby get's here?"Joyce asked. "Well, I hope to have a bigger place by then, so we can have room for the baby and also, I hope to have enough money for our wedding." "Hold it a second, our wedding?" "Yeah." "Spike, may I see you in the kitchen for a moment?"Buffy say pulling his arm in the direction of the kitchen. "What?"Spike asked as they entered the kitchen. "'What?' You know 'what'. We've already discussed this, we are not getting married William." "Why? Hmm, because ever-time we talk about this you can never give me a clear answer. Why won't you marry me?" "Because I can't marry you."  
  
Buffy hurried out the backdoor and started running as fast as she could away from the house.  
  
(Angel's apartment, Later) Angel sat reading Connor a book of poems when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who's there?"Angel asked putting Connor in his play-pen and then walking towards the door. "It's me."Buffy said sniffiling. Angel opened the door and looked at Buffy standing across from him. "Can I come in?"She asked. He shook his head yes and took her hand and lead her inside.  
  
As I Lay Me Down chapter 15--Here With Me  
  
"Here drink this."Angel said handing Buffy a glass of milk, "What happened?" "Spike wants to marry me."She told him, wipping her red eyes. "And that's a problem, why?" "Angel! I'm only sixteen. I'm not ready to be a wife. God, I'm not even ready to be a mother." "But you're not." "What?" "Sixteen. You're twenty years old, Buffy. I think what's really wrong is that your getting so used to being here, in the past, that you're starting to hold on to it like it's a safety net." "That's crazy." "Is it? Because right now you don't have a teenage sister to take care of all by yourself. Your mother is still alive and your friends are still the friends you remember. But who know's maybe I am crazy. But there is one thing I want to know Buffy, besides being back in time, why don't you want to marry Spike? Because it can't be that he's a vampire, because you were in that same boat with me. Is it because he doesn't have a soul, and if so, then why did you sleep with him? Or is it something else? Hmm." "It's you! You're the reason why I can't marrry Spike."  
  
(The Bronze) Cordelia sat nursing an empty glass of coke when Xander and Willow walked up behind her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Queen C. What are you doing here with out Angel? I thought the two of you were attached at the hip."Xander said sitting down beside her. "Back off Harris." "Oooh, did I hit a nerve?" Cordelia let out a small breath and then grabbed Xander by the neck,"Listen to me."She said, "I don't feel like talking to you, or to anyone. Now when I let go of you, you're going to go off with wicca Willow over there and leave me the hell alone. Got it?"  
  
Xander shook his head yes, and Cordelia let him go quickly. He hurried to a table far away and Willow followed him.  
  
"Well, well, well. About damn time somebody did that. He deserved it."Spike told her, walking out of the shadows. "Why are you here Spike?" "Same reason you are, I recon." "You and Buffy get into a fight?" "Give the lady a prize. And let me guess you and soul-boy aren't speaking." "Not at the moment. What happened between you and Buffy?" "She won't marry me."  
  
(Angel's apartment) "I was standing in my english class reading and all of a sudden I saw all of these flashes of us. And I don't know what they mean, but I do know that I cannot move on with my life until I find out if it's happen or what." "What did you see?" "You and me, together." Angel's mouth curled into a frown and he looked down at the floor. "What? What do you know?" "Nothing." "No, that isn't your nothing face, Angel. Please tell me what you're holding back. What do you know aboyt the things I saw?" "I can't tell you!"he exclaimed. "Why the hell not?" "Because...because you were never supposed to remember. They promised me that you would never remember what you couldn't have." "So it is true." Angel sat down next to her and took her hand,"Yes."he said. "You were human, and I felt your heartbeat. All that was real?" "Buffy you have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted you to have a normal lfe..." "Great the normal life line again." "I wanted to be able to protect you and I failed."  
  
(The Bronze) "So, let me get this strait...Buffy had these visions of her and Angel, and he was human?"Spike asked while signaling to the bartender for another beer. "You got it."Cordelia said drinking from her half-empty bottle of beer. "And she's with him right now?" "Yup." "Well, I hope everyone's prepared for Angelus part 2, because the sequals are always bloodier than the origial's." "I hope she can hold back at least until your guy's kid is born."  
  
(Angel's apartment) "You didn't fail. No one could have stopped me. Oh my god Angel, is this why you're so afraid to get involved with Cordelia? Because you're gonna have to leave her like you lost me?" "In a way. And in away, I'm afraid that I don't know that I won't be able to love her as much as I loved you." "Angel, that's not going to happen! She and I are nothing alike. The two of you share a child and even if you do leave her you'll still share that." "Exactly." "What?" "Reverse pychology. Works everytime." "Useing my own weakness again me. That's very sneaky." "There are so many memories of the two of us...but we can't go back. Not ever. We have to pick up the pieces and keep moving ahead..." "And not ever worry about the past comming back to haunt you." "Feel better?" "Honestly, yeah. I do."  
  
(Spike's Cript, later) Buffy opened the door and snuck down the stairs, kicking off her shoe's on her way to his bed. She slid under his sheet and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Hey." She whispered into his ear. "Hey."he mumbled turning over."What are you doing here?" "I wanted to appologise for the way I acted earlier. I was a bitch, and you didn't deserve me running off like that." "God, I must be really drunk right now." "Go to sleep. I'll be here with you in the morning." 


	9. Chapter 16

As I lay me down chapter 16---It's Gonna Be Love  
  
Authors note: This chapter is in honor of the series finale of Buffy, 'cause we all know that when Buffy said she loves Spike she ment it.  
  
The next morning Spike rolled over and was surprised to see Buffy laying next to him.  
"Good morning cutie."she said smiling  
"Good morning to you too. Have you been here all night?"  
"Yeah, I have. My mom's probably freakin'."  
"Just explain that you were with your drunkin' goof of an...ex- boyfriend. I mean that's why you came here last night right. To tell me that you don't want to be with me."  
"No, not at all. Spike listen to me here, okay? What I came here to tell you last night is that I'm not afraid of you being my boyfriend, I'm afraid of you being my EX boyfriend. I was afraid that I would let you in, into my heart, and you'd leave me, just like everyone else has. Then I realized something. I love you."  
"Maybe this hangover is making me hear things, but did you just say what I think you said?"  
"I just told you that I love you,you idiot."  
  
(Angel's apartment)  
Cordelia stumbled into the living room and collapsed on the couch.  
"Look who's up. Huh, Connor, you see that."Angel said sitting down next to her and putting Connor on her stomach.  
"Hey baby."She said smiling slightly. "Hey Angel, you think you could do me a favor and put me out of my misery?"  
"You really had that much to drink last night?"  
"God, remind me never to go to the Bronze with Spike again."  
"You were with Spike last night?"  
"Chill out, nothing happened. We just got really drunk and worried that you and Buffy were off having sex someone. By the way, did you see her?"  
"Yeah. Yeah I did."  
"So, what happened?"  
"I told her."  
"Oh."  
"But then we came to a sense of closure."  
"So you mean..."  
"She's with Spike and I'm here with my son and his mother."  
  
(Sunnydale High, later)  
"So then I told Spike that I love him."Buffy said giving Giles the play by play of the following night and into this morning.  
"You're having a child with him, and you just now have told him that you love him?"Giles asked.  
"Giles, please, don't over annalize this, okay? I mean come on now, you haven't even asked Ms. Calender out on a date. So, when you do that, then we can talk, 'kay?"  
"How do you..."  
"Time travel."  
"Hey you guys."Willow said walking into the room with Xander right behind her.  
"What's up?"He asked.  
"I told Spike that I love him."  
"You didn't!"Willow exclaimed.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh my god!"  
  
The two girls started jumping up and down, and screaming at the top of their lungs.  
"Let me get this strait,"Xander whispered into Giles ear, "Buffy's having a baby with this punk, and she just now told him that she loves him."  
"It doesn't make any sense to me either." The girls continued with their noise when Cordelia walked in carring Connor on her hip.  
"Cordy!! And Connor!!!"Buffy exclaimed, "I told Spike that I love him!!! Come jump and squeel with us!!"  
"God Buff, you know I'd love to but I'm tired, and sick and most importantly I feel like Nick Nolte looks."  
Xander started backing up towards the stairs,"You know what?"he said,"I think I've got something to look up, or something."  
"Chill out, like I said I feel like crap, so I'm not going to kill you."  
"Did I miss something?"Buffy asked plopping herself down on the table.  
"Nothing big."Willow told her.  
"'Kay. Second question, why is Connor here?"  
"Remember Mr. Niven's said that if you didn't want to carry around that egg you'll have to talk to him about doing an alternate assignment? He's it."  
"Huh?"Xander asked.  
"He's going to be with me all day."  
"Be prepared for the consiqences of your action Cordelia."Willow said, "I mean, remember in eighth grade when that girl you used to hang out with got pregnant? You and the rest of the Cordette's made her life a living hell. Especially Harmony."  
"She was in the eighth grade Willow! Come on now, even you made fun of her."  
"She's got a point."  
"Thank you Xander."Willow said sarcasticly,"But think about it, Harmony is so upset at you for hanging out with us, what makes you think that she won't get the rest of the cheerleading squad to gang up against you."  
"Yeah and with an allience like that you're going down fast. Faster than a guy named Rob on..Surviver. Okay, that was a bad thingie that I can't think of right now. Does pregnancy take away brain-cells?"  
"Unfortunatly not, Buffy. Anyways, back to me here, what makes you think that the squad'll turn on me?"  
"That's what alliences do, turn on their leaders when things get tough. Analogy! That's the word."  
"Buffy, just be quiet."  
"You be quiet Cordy."  
  
(Hallway, later)  
Buffy, Willow and Cordelia stood by Cordelia's locker, while she bounced Connor on her hip trying to get him to stop crying.  
"It's okay sweetie. Calm down, please? For mommy?"Cordelia pleaded rubbing his head.  
"Hey Connor, tell you what. If you stop crying your aunt Buffy here'll buy you a big sword when you graduate, how 'bout that?"  
Connor's cries slowed down and he laid his head down on Cordelia's shoulder.  
"How did you do that?"Cordelia asked.  
"Lucky guess."  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Cordelia Chase."Harmony said walking up to the three of them.  
"Harmony Kendall."  
"So, what do we have here?"  
"It's a baby."Buffy said with a smirk.  
"I can see that loser, but who is he? He yours?"  
"Why do you care,hmm? I mean, you have nothing to do with him, or me."Cordelia told her.  
"He is! I can see it in your eyes. How old is he? Who's is he for that matter? You do know who's he is don't you?"  
"He's almost four months old, and yes I do know who the father is, but you wouldn't know him."  
"Oh my god!"Auora said comming up to them, "Cordelia, Hi!"  
"Hi Aura."Cordy said smiling  
"I have two questions, number one, are you and Harms friends again, and number two, who is this cutie?"  
"Firstly,no, we aren't friends, and secondly, this is Connor. My son."  
"Oh, my god! Why didn't you tell me you big sneak?" Just then the bell rang  
"You can tell me on the way to class."Auora said picking up Connor's car seat.  
  
(Spike's Crypt, Later)  
"Honey I'm home!"Buffy said walking down the ladder.  
"Mmm."Spike groaned.  
"That hangover still around?"  
"Yeah. But it's going away. So, how was your day?"  
"Well, Cordelia brought Connor to school for a project today and I got a glimse at what life'll be like for me in a few months. The way you get labeled a slut just because you're pregnant or have a baby. Boy if I wasn't enough of an outcast already."  
"It'll be alright."  
"You promise."  
"I promise."  
  
(Angel's apartment)  
"Oh my god! And then Connor picked up my pencil, and it was so cute."Cordelia said laying down on the floor waving a rattle over Connor's face.  
"You're turning into one of them you know."Angel said standing up.  
"One of who?"  
"One of those mothers who talk about their kids endlessly and have no life."  
"Angel! I do to have a life! I mean, tomorrow night I'm cheering at a football game. So that is totally a life."  
"Then act like it. Cordelia, I am so glad that you're in Connor and my life and I don't know what we'd do without you, but you are aloud to go shopping by yourself,and to go to cheerleading practice and not have to worry about whether or not Connor's been fed, or changed, or if I'm reading him the right bedtime story. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"In fact, I've got an idea. How about tomorrow after the football game, you and I go out, to a movie or something. How does that sound?"  
"It sounds great, but who will we get to watch Connor?"  
"How about Buffy and Spike, I mean they do need all the practice they can get." 


	10. Chapter 17

As I lay me down chapter 17---Where Do The Children Play Authors note: Is anyone still reading this? Please let me know, so I can know whether or not to finish it.  
  
Buffy stood in front of her freezer trying to decide on something to eat quickly for dinner before the football game, when her mom came through the door carrying a box of pizza.  
"Buffy."Joyce called out  
"Mommy, you're home! Ooh, and you brought food."  
"You look nice. You and Spike have a date?"  
"Sorta. I'm dragging him to the football game and then we're gonna baby-sit for Cordelia and Angel, while they go on a much deserved date."  
"Well, if I knew that we were doing this so that Nancy-boy could go on a date, I'd never had agree'd to it." Spike said from the door.  
"Holy crap Spike! Don't sneak up on people like that! Honestly."Buffy exclaimed almost jumping out of her skin.  
"Sorry, doll-face."He said holding her hand,"Hello Joyce."  
"Hello Spike."Joyce said crossing her arms, "So, Buffy, what time do you think you're going to be home?"  
"One o'clock?"  
"That sounds fair." Everyone was silent until the phone rang.  
"I'll get it!"Buffy exclaimed,"Hello?"  
"Buffy, this is Giles."  
"'Sup pimp daddy?"  
"Pimp--what?"  
"Never mind. What's up? Some evil---shoes causing you trouble?"  
"Shoe's---you're mother's there."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Okay, I'll make this quick. Should I look at tonight as a date between Jenny Calendar and I?"  
"That's why you're calling? Because you've got girl troubles?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, well since you're acting like a teenager, we're going to annalize this as if you two were teenagers. Do you expect to get some at the end of the evening?"  
"No."  
"'Kay, does she expect to get some?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Well it's solved then. Unless something is said that makes you think it's a date, don't freak."Buffy said, and then her other line beeped,"Look Giles, someone's on the other line so I've got to go. I'll see you later okay?"  
"All right. Goodbye."  
"'Bye."Buffy said clicking over."Hello?"  
"Buffy, it's Angel."  
"Let me guess, you're buggin' about tonight with Cordelia?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Lucky guess. Now what's the dealio?"  
"I really like her, you know that right?"  
"Duh! Everyone in three surrounding counties know's that."  
"Well, I don't know if she feels the same way about me."  
"My god Angel! We're not in a freakin' episode of Dawson's Creek here. I've seen the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you. You've got to tell her, 'cause if you don't the two of you are going to be dancing around you're feelings until she meets someone else and you'll be the odd man out just kicking yourself for not telling her when you had the chance."  
  
(Angel's apartment,later)  
"Okay, so you have the resturant number, and the name of the movie we're going to see afterwards, right?"Angel asked.  
"Yes, Angel. Everything'll be fine. Now let's go."Cordelia said coming out of the bedroom sliding her jacket on.  
"You sure you've got everything?"He asked again.  
"Yes! Now Cordelia's right, go. Have fun."Buffy said pushing Angel towards the door.  
"Bye."Cordelia said waving.  
"Bye."Spike said sarcasticly and then added, "Don't have sex!"  
"Shut up!"Buffy exclaimed shutting the door."Now, since Connor's fast asleep, what do you want to do?"she asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I think you know what I want to do."he said, giving her a sudductive grin.  
"Awesome, I get to be the red controller."  
  
(Cemetary, later)  
Xander and Willow walked down the pathway on their way to their respective homes.  
"So, Halloween is Friday. You know what you're going to be?"Xander asked.  
"I don't know. Ghost again,maybe."  
"That would be cool, I guess. But, I mean, don't you want to be different? Be someone you aren't?"  
"I like me. I'm perfectly fine with being me."  
"Stop right there!"a man yelled from behind them,"Put you're hands up were I can see them."  
Willow and Xander slowly raised their arms above their heads.  
"Good, now turn around."The man instructed. Xander and Willow did as they were told, and were releaved to see that the man was a securety guard.  
"Oh thank god."Xander whispered under his breath.  
"What are you two doing out here this late. On a school night?"the guard asked.  
"We---ummm--we're--look--looking for aliens."Willow said tripping on her words.  
"It's almost midnight."  
"Yeah,those crazy aliens man. You just never know when they're going to come."Xander said  
"Well, I'm sorry I scared you. We've had a drifter sleeping in a crypt over here, and we're on a mission to keep more people from seeing it as an okay thing to do."  
"I don't want to sound cruel or anything, but uh, they have cemetary guards?"Xander asked.  
"The security profession is a very serrious one young man. Sit down, both of you, I want to tell you a little story."  
  
(Angel's apartment)  
Buffy sat in an old rocking chair in Connor and Cordelia's room, rocking back and forth, trying to get the child to go to sleep.  
"Come on Connor. Please, please sleep. Hmm. Shh."Buffy said trying to sooth the child.  
"You want me to give it a try?"Spike asked, walking into the room.  
"Why the hell not. It's worth a shot." Buffy placed Connor into her lover's arms and took a seat on Cordelia's bed.  
"Hey Mr. Man. You don't have to cry, we won't hurt you."Spike said stroking the child's head, "What do you want, hmm? 'Cause we've tried to feed you, and we've changed you, and nothing works."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike with love in her eyes. For the first time since finding out that she was pregnant, she was sure, absolutly positivly one-hundred percent sure that he was going to be a good father.  
  
"You wanna hear a song? Hmm. Any prefrence's?"  
"Spike, he's not even six months old yet, I don't thing that he know's any songs."  
"Well, we'll introduce one to him then. I got it."He started to hum the first few lines of a song that was very close to Buffy's heart,"Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes Come on and come to me now. Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through Cause I've seen the dark side too. When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do Nothing you confess could make me love you less I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you.  
Buffy joined in,"So, if you're mad get mad, don't hold it all inside, Come on and talk to me now. And hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too But I'm alot like you. When you're standing at the crossroads, don't know which path to choose, Let me come along, cause even if your wrong I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you. Take me into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you. And when, when the night falls on you baby, you're feeling all alone, You won't be on your own, I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you Take me in into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you I'll stand by you."  
"Look at him."Buffy whispered, "You got him to fall asleep."  
"I did, didn't I?"  
Buffy laid her head down on Spike's knee and then said, "That's my favorite song, did you know that?"  
"Yeah, I did. After you died, Dawn would play it non stop."  
"Maybe we could have that as our wedding song."  
"You mean..."  
"Yeah. Not anytime soon, but after the baby's born, yeah."  
  
(Outside)  
Angel shut the car door, and took Cordelia's hand.  
"I had a really, really good time tonight Angel."she said laying her head on his shoulder  
"So did I."  
"You know what? I never thought I'd ever risk the chance of getting hurt again but for some reason when I'm with you it all seems worth it."  
"I feel the same way."  
"That's good. That's really good."  
  
They walked up the stairs in silence, but kept looking at each other every few seconds. Angel released Cordelia's hand and fumbled for his key's.  
"So, you've got to be the first guy to take me back to his place, and not expect to get lucky at the end of the evening."Cordy joked, trying to make herself less nervous.  
"Really."  
The two stood there looking at each other for what seemed like hours waiting to see who would make a move. Just then Spike opened the door.  
"Do you two know what time it is?"he asked,"Buffy and I were worried sick."  
"Ignore him."Buffy said walking out of the bedroom,"He feel's like he's big stuff 'cause he got Connor to fall asleep. Did you two have fun?"  
"We had an awesome time."Cordy told her, smiling.  
"Uh-huh. Well, Spike and I are going to leave the two of you alone."  
  
(Cemetary)  
"And that is how I got started in the law enforcement profession."The guard said,"But my parent's they wanted me to be a lawyer, but that just didn't intrest me much."  
"Yeah."Xander said trying his hardest to stay awake.  
"Intresting."Willow yawned.  
"Will, Xand? Is that you?"Buffy called from a few rows down.  
"Buffy! Hey."Willow said standing up.  
"What are you two doing here...with a cop?"Spike asked.  
"Well we were looking for aliens, 'cause you know how much we like looking for aliens, and Officer Bob here informed us about some driffters that are staying in a crypt around here."Xander informed her  
"Really."Buffy glanced at Spike, "How 'bout that. Isn't that intresting Spike?"  
"Very intresting. Well Officer Bob, how 'bout we take our friends home, hmm? Is that okay?"  
"I suppose."  
"Good."They all said.  
  
The four of them walked for a while and then stopped when they were sure that Officer Bob wasn't watching.  
"Well, looks like you're homeless now Spike."  
"I know. He better not have taken any of my stuff 'cause if he did--- ."  
"Excuse me for a second."Xander said cutting in,"But, you were the drifter living in the crypt?"  
"Yeah."  
"Buffy, come on now, this guy doesn't have a job or a home. What do you see in him?"  
"A future. But back to the matter at hand, you want to stay with me, at least until we find a better place?"  
"I'd like that."  
"Something isn't right about this."Xander whispered to Willow,"Something isn't right about him." 


	11. 18 and 19

As I Lay me Down chapter 18---Holiday.  
  
Authors notes:1)This chapter takes place two months after the last chapter.  
  
2)This goes out to all of those friends of mine,and all of those readers, who have to suffer through Summer school, I feel so sorry for you guys. 3)And finally, even if you get ton's of idea's for a chapter at three in the morning while you're dealing with a bad case of insomnia and an ear infection, don't try to write the chapter all in one sitting because it'll just come out full of misspelt and missing words.  
  
Buffy and Xander walked into the library feeling more relaxed then they had all week. They had taken the last of their midterms and were now free to do whatever they wanted for the next nine days.  
"Giles!"Buffy exclaimed,"You here?"  
"G-man!"Xander called out, "I don't think he's here."  
"Well, I guess we'll just wait for him then."  
"I agree."Xander said, sitting down at the table."So, is that a new shirt?"  
"Yeah, I had to put away all my old ones, and finally go out and buy some maternity clothes. With my mother, might I add. That was a very akward moment, I'll tell you that."  
"She seems kind of okay with the whole you being pregnant thing. I mean she did let Spike move in with you."  
"What was she supposed to do? Let the father of her first grandchild live on the street?"  
"I guess you've got a point."  
"But she is trying to be nice to him. I mean she hasn't had him thrown him in jail, that's a plus right?"  
"Do the two of you have any classes?"Giles asked walking through the door, carrying a stack of books.  
"Yeah, but we're kinda look at the whole failing out aspect of school."Xander said sarcasticly.  
"Hey now!"Buffy exclaimed, "Speak for yourself. I'm working my butt off so that I can impress my mom and talk her into getting me that pimpin' state of the art stereo system for my room."  
"But won't that stereo system be useless in a couple months when the baby's born?"Giles asked, raising an eybrow  
"Giles, it's never to early to get a child listening to the classic's."  
"The Classics..."  
"You know The Clash, Black Sabbath,NKotB, and ooh, Nirvana. And the Sex Pistol's. I love the sex pistols."  
"Okay, one, don't you have to love the Sex Pistol's 'cause isn't you're boyfriend an honorary member and two, who's NKotB?"Xander asked confused.  
"New Kids on the Block."  
"New Kids on the Block? You're putting them up there with The Clash, Black Sabbath, and the Sex Pistol's?"Giles asked stunned.  
"And don't forget Nirvana."  
"Hey you guys."Willow exclaimed walking into the library with Oz right next to her, holding her hand and Cordelia behind them.  
"Does no one have classes anymore?"He asked frustrated.  
"Nope."The all said in unison.  
"Hey Willow. Hey Oz."Buffy said smirking.  
"Stop smirking."Willow whispered sitting down at the table with them.  
"So it's going good between the two of you?"  
"Yeah it is. I'm going to owe you and Cordelia forever."  
"You heard that right Buffy."Cordelia asked.  
"Oh yeah. And you know what that means."  
"Free baby sitting."The said in unison.  
"Hey Oz, we've got a music question for you."Xander said breaking up the whispering, "Do you think New Kids on the Block deserves to be named along with The Clash, The Sex Pistol's and Black Sabbath?"  
"And Nirvana."Buffy said quickly.  
"New Kids up there with the Classic's? Uh-uh."  
"Told you so."Giles said as he picked up his books and headed up the stairs to reselve them.  
"God Giles, competitive much?"Cordelia said  
"Uh Cordelia, this is nothing. You've got to remember, I've seen him wacked out on Band Candy."  
"You're right. I can only imagion what that was like."  
"Believe me, no you can't. And even if you could, you wouldn't want to. I still have nightmares about him and...I can't even think about it."  
""So do you guys talk like this all the time?"Oz asked, "With all these inside jokes?"  
"Yeah, pretty much."Willow told him,"But most of the time we all understand the inside jokes."  
"I think this is our cue to change the subject."Cordelia said.  
"I think you're right. Ooh, I've got a great subject. What are you all doing tomorrow night?"Buffy said.  
"Well I know my night is just packed full of the Harris family's drunkin' fun. Why?"Xander asked.  
"Because my aunt on my mom's side of the family and her like fifty kids were supposed to come down for Christmas, but her son Robbie broke his leg skiing so they can't come, and my mom's already bought all this food and she doesn't want it to go to waste, so she wanted me to see if you guys wanted to come over and eat with us."  
"Well, I for one will be there."Cordelia said, "And probably Angel too. There's no way we're passing up free food. And this gives us a reason not to go see my parent's."  
"We've got one, any other takers? Giles, Will, Xander?"  
"What the heck. Sure."Xander said, "Will?"  
"Can we watch 'A Charlie Brown Christmas'?"she asked.  
"Of course."Buffy told her, "'A Charlie Brown Christmas' is a Christmas staple."  
"Then I'm in."  
"Awesome."  
  
(Buffy's house, Christmas eve)  
Buffy stood infront of her mirror surveying the outfit she had picked out for the night.  
"Are you sure I look alright?"She asked Spike  
"You look fine, I on the other hand look like I'm trying to be Peaches or something."he told her buttoning up his shirt.  
"You don't look like Angel. He would never wear navy. He's strictly a black on black man."  
"So is he coming tonight?"  
"Well, when I talked to Cordelia this morning she said that he was probably going to show up but he wasn't sure. So, it's all still up in the air."  
"Buffy!"Joyce called from downstairs,"Someone's here to see you."  
"Oooh!"Buffy squeaked, "Someone's here. Come on." Buffy took Spikes hand and pulled him out the door and down the stairs.  
"Who is it?"She asked and then stopped dead in her tracks at the bottom,"Oh my god."  
  
(Angel's apartment)  
Cordelia sat on the couch taking picture after picture of Connor while Angel finished getting dressed.  
"You should see this Angel!"Cordelia called out, "Connor's discovered that his Rudolf toy's nose blinks when you press it. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen!"  
"Cordy, you're doing it again."Angel told her, walking out of his room.  
"I'm sorry. I'm trying to quit. I really am, it's just that I think he's starting to figure out exactly what's going on and I want to make everything fun for him."  
"Cordelia, we're talking about a kid who thinks playing with his toes is fun, so anything you do with him will be fun. You understand?"  
"Yeah, I do. Now are you ready to go? 'Cause I told Buffy I'd try to get over there early so I could help her and her mom finish up."  
"Yeah, just let me grab the present."  
"Okay, we'll be out in the car, meet us down there."  
  
Chapter 19---For You  
  
"Oh my god."Buffy repeated, "Daddy?"  
"Hey sweet-pea."Hank said  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Your mother called me and asked if I felt like surprising you and coming down early for Christmas."  
"And here you are. Oh my god."  
"You've said that already love."Spike whispered.  
"I know."she said through gritted teeth.  
"Are you going to introduce your father to Spike?"Joyce asked.  
"Oh yeah. Dad this is my boyfriend Spike. Spike this is my father Hank Summers."  
"Hello Mr. Summers."  
"Hello Spike."  
"So, dad, how about we all sit down on the couch and talk. Doesn't that sound like a good idea Spike?"  
"Bloody brilliant."  
  
Buffy, Spike, and her father all went into the living room and took a seat on the couch, while Joyce went into the kitchen to check on the dinner.  
After a few minutes of occuard silence Hank asked, "So Buffy, how have you been? We haven't gotten to talk in a while."  
"How have I been? I've been good."  
"School's good?"  
"I haven't been kicked out if that's what you're asking."  
"That's good. Has anything else been going on?"  
Spike could tell where this conversation was going so he politely excused himself and went into the kitchen.  
"There is something that's been going on, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out."  
  
(Kitchen)  
"So, is this whole family thing becoming too much for you?"Joyce asked as Spike walked in and leaned his head up against the backdoor.  
"Lil' bit, yeah."  
"Did your family ever do things like this when you were growing up?"  
"The whole dinner thing, yeah all the time. But it was usually just me and my mum. My dad wasn't around."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"Joyce!"Hank called from the living room.  
"Sounds like he's found out about the b-a-b-y."Spike said running a hand threw his hair, "This is going to be fun."  
  
(Living room)  
"I cannot believe this!"Hank said pacing infront of Buffy.  
"Daddy, you promised you wouldn't get upset."  
"That was before I found out that my sixteen year old daughter is pregnant."  
"Hank calm down."Joyce said coming out of the kitchen.  
"Did you know about this?"  
"Yes."  
"God,how did this happen?"  
"I can answer this one!"Buffy said perking up, "When two people love each other very much...or I could give you the line about the male plug and the female creating elecricity."  
"Don't be a smart alek."Her parent's said in sync.  
"Okay fine. There was a whole bunch of kissing. And you know, when I say 'kissing' I really mean 'insemination'...and when I say insemination I kinda don't mean the artificial kind."  
Just as Hank was about the speak the doorbell rang.  
"Oh thank god. I'll get it!"Buffy exclaimed getting up off of the couch and hurring over to the door,  
She threw the door open and was pleased to see Xander, Willow, and Oz waiting for her.  
"We come with gifts!"Xander told her while he and Willow held up matching boxes.  
"I brought pie."Oz told her.  
"You are a god send. Come on in."  
  
Buffy ushered the two boys in while she pulled Willow aside.  
"My dad's here."  
"You're kidding."Willow said sympatheticly, "Does he know about the baby?"  
"Oh yeah. And believe me when I say that there will be a world of yelling tonight. So please I'm begging you stay as long as you can."  
"It'll be okay."  
Just as Willow and Buffy were about to go into the living room the doorbell rang again.  
"You go and get introduced to my father while I see who's at the door."  
Buffy took a deep breath and then reopened the door.  
"Hi Cordelia, Angel."  
"We would have been here sooner but we had to turn around and go all the way back home 'cause we forgot Jesus the Goat."  
"Well you're here, and that's all that matters. Come on in."  
"You okay?"Angel whispered as Cordelia made her way passed the two of them.  
"Peachy. Come on in, dinner's gonna be ready momentarily."  
  
Buffy took Cordelia, Angel and Connor into the living room and gave them both chairs to sit in.  
"Well since everybody's here, I guess introductions are in order. You've already met Xander and Oz I see, and that's Willow, and over here we have Cordelia, Angel and their son Connor."  
"It's nice to meet you guys."  
  
(Living Room, Later)  
Buffy and the group sat around the television exchanging gifts while Angel sat on the sidelines watching them laugh and exchange banter about their gifts.  
Buffy looked over at Angel and then whispered into Spike's ear, "I'll be right back."  
"Hey."She said taking a spot on the wall next to Angel, "So, you really like her don't you?"  
"Who?"  
"Cordelia. Angel, come on you can tell me I mean it's not like I'm going to come unglued. I've seen the way you two act together, you smile when you're around her. I can count the number of times you smiled when we were going out on one hand. Now come on, spill."  
"What if I do like her, it isn't going to change the way she feels about me."  
"No it's not, because she feels the exact same way about you. I remember the Cordelia Chase I went to high school with and she would never hold a child especially not one that cries, and she would never give up Daddy's credit if she didn't have to, and she's done all of that for you."  
"Buffy?"Joyce said interupting the conversation, "Mr. Giles is at the door, he needs to speak with you, it's urgent."  
"Thanks mom."Buffy said smiling slightly.  
  
She walked to the door afraid of what Giles was about to tell her.  
"What's up?"She asked, "Is something wrong?"  
"Quite the opposite actually. You see I was going through my text and I found something I thought you would find very interesting."  
"What is it?"  
"I found a way for you to return to the future." 


	12. 20

As I Lay Me Down chapter 20--So What Does It All Mean? Authors notes: 1) Sorry that this is so short, I wanted to get a new chapter out before I went on Vacation. 2) I'm almost finished with this story, so if anyone has anything that they want to appear in upcoming chapter's or any idea's for baby names you can either e-mail me at: Goodbye_to_U@hotmail.com or put it in the reply and I'll try my hardest to put it in an up comming chapter.  
  
"Woah woah, woah."Cordelia said later that night after Buffy had told her,Angel, and Spike everything that Giles had said,"Giles found a way for us to go back? Why are we talking about this, let's go home."  
"Cordelia, I doubt it's that simple."Angel said.  
"Actually it is that simple Angel."Buffy said with a half smile on her face.  
"Then why don't you look happy about it?"he asked.  
"Slayer?"Spike looked into her eyes,"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know it's just...things are nice here. Great even, I mean don't you guys want to give life a second chance?"  
"Oh my god."Cordelia said look at Buffy like she had grown a horn, "Buffy's gone crazy. We need a new leader."  
"Cordelia---"  
"Seriously Angel, I mean this has been a great trip and all don't get me wrong, but no one in their right mind wants to repeat high school."  
"Maybe I am crazy Cordelia. I mean who in their right mind would want to make up for lost time with their dead mother."  
"Buffy..."Spike said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't."She said pulling away. "I'm going to go to bed. You guys can stay or you can leave I don't care."  
  
(Angel's apartment,later)  
Angel sat on his bed reading a book when Cordelia quietly knocked on his door.  
"Can I come in?"she asked  
"Sure. What's wrong?"  
"I can't sleep."  
"You've got to much on my mind?"  
"Oh yeah. It's just--I can't figure out why Buffy would want to give up everything that she's got to stay here and go through the terror of high school all over again."  
"Maybe she thinks that she can change the future."  
"And I saw enough sci-fi movies when I was dating Xander to know that if you change the past, even one tiny moment, then everything that happens in the future may not happen. I mean even you not going evil is going to screw something up."  
"Come here."Angel said moving over  
Cordelia crawled in next to him and layed her head on his chest, "I'm sorry for keeping you up with my ranting."she told him.  
"I like hearing you rant."  
  
(Buffy's house, later)  
Buffy sat in the kitchen at the counter eating ice-cream straight from the carton when her mother walked into the room.  
"Ahh, eating ice-cream alone, this is never a good thing."Joyce said taking a seat next to her, "Did you and Spike have a fight?"  
"Spike and I, Cordelia and I. I don't think I'm on speaking terms with anyone at the moment."  
"What happened?"  
"It's just,this isn't how I imagined my life at sixteen. This isn't how I imagined my life ever, you know. I never thought that I'd be pregnant, I never thought I'd die a virgin---"Buffy stop mid sentence, realizing what she had just said.  
"Buffy you're pregnant, how can you die a...Buffy what happened?"  
"It was only for a few minutes."  
"Oh my god. How did it happen?"  
'Think of something good Buffy.'She thought to herself.  
"I was at a party after the dance last year, and I had to much to drink and I kinda drowned in the pool."  
"You drowned?"  
"Xander pulled me out and did CPR, and I swear to you mom, I will never drink to much ever again."  
  
(Angel's apartment, a week later)  
"Ugh!"Cordelia exclaimed throwing down her math book, "This is so frustrating!"  
"You ever think that the reason that it's frustrating, is because you're frustrated?"Angel asked, "Have you talked to Buffy yet?"  
"Not yet."  
"Have you at least thought about what you're going to say to her? You do go back to school tomorrow."  
"Don't remind me. But yeah, I've given it a little thought."  
"No matter what happens, you do know that I'll still be by your side. You know that right?"  
"I know, and I love you for it."  
  
(Buffy's house)  
"Hey."Spike said walking into Buffy's room, "What are you doing?"  
"I'm trying to decide whether or not I should go back or not."  
"What have you got so far?"  
"Well, there's the ovious; my mom's here, but then again Dawn's back there."  
"Is that it?"  
"Yeah, that's all I got so far."  
"They're both very hard to choose between." 


	13. 21

As I Lay Me Down chapter 21---I Could Not Ask For More Authors note: This is dedicated to Nina, my Buffy buddy.  
  
"Mom!"Buffy yelled hurrying down the stairs as fast as she could, "Have you seen my shoe's?"  
"Which ones?"  
"The ones with the laces. And the heels. And the laces."  
"They're by the door. And you better hurry, Xander and Willow will be here soon and you still have to have breakfast."  
"I'll just grab something at school."Buffy told her mother, while slipping her shoe's on.  
"I don't think so. Come on."Joyce said ushering her daughter into the kitchen, "Now, which do you want Froot Loops or Lucky Charms?"  
"Gosh mom, they're both so healthy, but I think I'm going to have to go with the Froot Loops."  
Joyce put a bowl infront of her daughter and started pouring the cereal and milk into it  
  
"So, how are you feeling this morning?"  
"Swollen, tired, grouchy. The usual."  
"Didn't sleep well last night?"  
"I'm pretty sure that no is not a strong enough word. I absolutly sure that this little missy,"Buffy placed a hand on her swollen stomach,"is going to be a soccer player. Either that or a breakdancer."  
"So, you're still saying that it's a girl."  
"Mmm-hmm. Spike's fighting me the entire way though. He swears up and down that it's going to be a boy. "  
"When are you two going to find out?"  
"Hopefully today."  
  
(Angel's apartment)  
"Okay, I have my homework, my books, am I forgetting anything?"Cordelia asked picking up her bag.  
"You may want to put Connor down. Unless you know, baby's are this months cel-phones."Angel said holding his arms out for the baby who was sitting on Cordelia's hip.  
"Daddy is so mean, isn't he?"Cordelia whispered into Connor's ear.  
Angel took the baby and said,"Now come on you're going to be late for school."  
"Do I really have to go?"  
"Yes. And look on the bright side, if Buffy decides to go back...forward then you don't have to worry about high school."  
"Key word being 'if'. But what if she can't make up her mind? She's the Joey of Sunnydale, she's just going to leave us hanging, and we need to know if we should be doing anything to get ready."  
"I thought we talked about this..."  
"We did, but the more I think about it the madder I get! I mean, she's the slayer, I get that, but why does that have to mean that we're nothing? And you know what? I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. Thanks Angel."  
"You're welcome."He said very confused.  
  
(Sunnydale High Library, later)  
"Are you sure that this is what you want?"Giles asked sitting across from Buffy in his office  
"It is. As hard as this is to admit this is the right thing to do."  
"Buffy!!!!"Cordelia yelled storming into the library, "We need to talk!"  
"Cordelia?"Buffy asked walking to the office door.  
"Back in that office, I've got a few things that I've got to get off of my chest."  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? I mean you don't have the right to make a decision for all of us just because you're the Slayer---"  
"I know."Buffy cut in.  
"Don't interupt me! We should do what the group wants to do and what the group wants to do is go back home."  
"I know Cordelia. And that's why I've told Giles to get the stuff he needs for the spell."  
"Oh. So we're going back?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, okay then. When are we leaving?"  
  
(Sunnydale hospital)  
"We're taking off the day after my birthday at midnight, so make sure that your schedual is clear then."Buffy told Spike while they were waiting for the doctor to come in for their appointment.  
"Okay. But you're going to have to explain this to me one more time. What's going to happen to us after we go back?"  
"We'll go back to wherever we were before I made the wish."  
"What are you going to wish for this time around?"  
"I can't tell you. It'll ruin the surprise."  
"Sorry I took so long."Dr. Laxerith said entering the room, "How are you doing today Buffy?"  
"Pretty much the same as last month. Swollen and tired."  
"That's normal. So, we're going to find out the sex today. You two excited?"  
"Very much so."they both said  
"Okay. Well, it seems that the two of you are going to have a very healthy---"  
  
(Sunnydale High Library, next morning)  
"--Girl?! You're having a girl?!"Willow exclaimed before school.  
"Yep. I'm having a girl."Buffy said smiling at her friends enthusiasm, "I'm having a girl!"  
"How does Spike feel about it?"  
"He tried pretending to be all tough and British about it, but I can tell he's just as excited about it as I am."  
"Excited about what?"Xander asked joining the girls.  
"Can I tell him?"Willow asked excitedly.  
"Go a head."  
"Buffy's having a girl!"  
"Congradulations."Xander said giving Buffy a hug.  
"Thank you."  
"So, question of the day: Why aren't there many chipmunks in Italy?"Cordelia said walking in.  
"'Cause chipmunks are the spawn of the devil."Buffy guessed  
"Are they really?"Willow asked believing her.  
  
Buffy didn't even bother answering Willow's question. She just laughed to herself and shook her head.  
It was now Xander's turn to speak. "Why do you want to know?"he asked.  
"My mom wants to take me, Angel and Connor to Italy for spring break and that got me thinking about how I didn't see many chipmunk's there, last time I visited."  
"Cordy, you're not really thinking about going are you?"  
"No. I mean, I already know that we've got other plans for then."  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
"Nothing."  
  
As I Lay Me Down Chapter 22---Glorious You  
Buffy sat all by herself at a lunch table, trying to finish the reading that she was supposed to have read the night before, but she kept worrying about the spell, about whether it would have any side-effects that would harm the baby.  
'No,'she thought to herself,'If there was any chance of the baby getting hurt Giles would have warned me.'  
"Hey."Cordelia said pulling Buffy out of her thoughts.  
She then pulled up a chair and sat down next to Buffy. "So, who's the best person in the world?"  
"I wanna say George Clooney, but I'm guessing that's not the answer you're looking for."  
"Nope. I'll give you a clue though. It's someone who taped something for someone last night."  
"You did not!"Buffy exclaimed.  
Cordelia pulled a video tape out of her bag and exclaimed, "I did!"  
"You are the best person in the world!"  
"What's on the tape?"Willow asked walking up with Oz.  
"Nothing." Cordelia and Buffy both said smirking.  
"Seriously, what's on the tape?"  
"It's nothing."Buffy told her best friend, still smirking.  
Just then Xander walked up, saw the tape and said,"Hey you guys, what's on the tape?"  
"My god!"Cordelia exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.  
"It's nothing you need to worry about. Okay?"Buffy said as kindly as she could  
"Okay."Xander said cautiously and then whispered to Willow, "Do you know what it is?"  
"Not a clue."She whispered back.  
"Anyways...I was thinking maybe we could watch it tonight. You know, you and Spike, me and Angel. It could be fun."  
"I don't think I can imagine Angel watching...the thing."  
"He watched it last night."  
Buffy nibbled on her bottom lip and then said,"You know what? I'm going to take you up on you're offer. It'll be fun."  
  
(Buffy's house,later)  
"Goodnight Joey."A blonde haired boy said on the television.  
  
"Goodnight Dawson."Joey said snuggling into her pillow  
  
"Why'd you have to bring this up anyway?"Dawson asked.  
  
Buffy pushed fast-forward on the remote and Cordelia turned and looked at her.  
"It's probably not a good sign for your emotional stability that the commercial BEFORE the show made you choke up."she said.  
"Shut up Cordy. Besides, it's the hormone's which are totally not my fault."  
"You better nod your head and go along with it because even pregnant she can still hit worse than anyone I know."Spike joked  
"Shut up!"Buffy said punching him in the arm.  
  
(Sunnydale high library)  
"It's pink and got these purple little squiggly things on it."Xander said joining Willow and Oz around the table.  
"A demon?"Giles asked coming out of his office with Jenny.  
"Buffy's birthday cake. We're throwing her a party tomorrow night. Will you be able to come?"Willow told him.  
"Yes, but are you sure Buffy's going to be up for a party?"  
"Giles, we're talking about Buffy. Of course she'll be up for a party."Xander said.  
  
(Buffy's house,later)  
"Usually in the morning with Katie Couric!"Dawson exclaimed from the window on the tv.  
As the episode ended Spike looked over at Buffy who was using his chest as a pillow and then at Cordelia who was asleep on Angel's lap.  
"Isn't this a sight."Angel said noticing the same thing Spike did.  
"Who'd of ever thought that the two of us would ever be able to be in the same room and not try to kill each other?"  
"Certainly not me. And I would never imagine that you and Buffy would be together."  
"Neither would I. But, I also would never want it any other way either."  
"Yeah, she has that quality about her."  
"Okay, that's it."Cordelia said sleepily, lifting her head up off of Angel. "There is to much male bonding going on here."  
"I second that."Buffy said with her head still on Spike.  
  
----------------------------  
Okay, I know that was a sucky way to end this chapter, but I had a lot of idea's for the next two and I wanted to get to that quickly. So, please reply to this chapter, and let me know if you have any suggestions for baby names just let me know. -Kristi 


	14. Help!

I'm almost done with the end of the story, but I'm still having a little trouble with names. Here are the 9 I have narrowed it down to. Which one is your favorite? Either reply or e-mail me at: Goodbye_to_U@hotmail.com  
  
- Harleigh(or Harly) Joyce  
  
- Willa Joyce  
  
- Trinity Joyce  
  
- Joan Elizabeth  
  
- Emily Marie  
  
- Aeryn Nichole  
  
- Samantha Rae  
  
-Hailee Dawn  
  
-Zoë Lanelle 


	15. Author's Note

First off I need to say how happy I am that you all are interested in this story. I was so worried when I posted the first chapter that I was going to get tons of reply's saying that this was the worst story ever.  
  
Secondly, I am soooooo sorry that I haven't been able to update. I'm grounded and the only time I get to use the Internet is for fifteen minutes max after school while I wait for my mom to pick me up from the library.  
  
Anyway, I hopefully will get it done this weekend and post it Monday. -Kristi 


	16. 23 and Epilogue

As I Lay Me Down chapter 23--At Seventeen  
  
'Happy birthday to me.', Buffy thought staring up at the ceiling.  
  
It was five in the morning and she had been up for the last half hour thinking about all that was going to happen today and all of the things that she had to do to prepare for it.  
Buffy got out of bed and walked over to her mirror. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and placed her hands  
'This is it.' She thought to herself, 'This is the last day of my teenage life.'  
"Good morning." Spike said groggily from bed.  
"Morning." She said walking back over to bed.  
"What's wrong?"  
She crawled back under the covers, "I'm just tired." She said. "I'm so tired."  
  
Spike took her in his arms and she fell back to sleep breathing in the sent of her lover.  
  
(Sunnydale High, Later)  
Buffy walked up the steps of the school with a large grin on her face.  
"It's my birthday, it's my birthday." She sang walking up to the gang.  
"Did I hear someone say birthday?" Xander asked," I feel a birthday spanking coming on."  
"You try it you'll loose an arm."  
  
The first bell rang and everyone groaned in unison.  
"I really don't want to go to class today." Cordelia said picking up her bag.  
"No one wants to go to class." Xander said putting his arm around her shoulders  
  
Buffy followed behind taking one last look at the hall. She had spent so much time in this school; it surprised her that she was going to miss it. She was going to miss everything about being a teenager: going to the Bronze, slaying with the gang, having a relationship that she didn't have to hide.  
"Buffy!" Giles called out bringing her back to reality.  
"Yeah." She said turning around to face him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, you just caught me in the process of actually missing this place. So, what's up?"  
"I need to make sure that you're okay with what is about to happen."  
"Yeah. I am."  
"Have you talked to Willow or Xander about what they're planning?"  
"They're throwing me a surprise party. Am I right?  
"Yes."  
"Thought as much."  
  
(Buffy's House, Later)  
Buffy sat at the dinner table eating a salad and flipping through a magazine that she had picked up at the doctors office during her last visit when Joyce walked through the front door, shutting it behind her.  
"Hi sweetie."  
"Hi mom. How was work?"  
"Long. How was school?"  
"Long."  
"So you're all dressed up. Where are you going?"  
"The gang's throwing me a party for my birthday."  
"Is Spike going with you?"  
"Yep. Why?"  
"Just curious."  
"No, that sounded more that curious. What's up?"  
"I just want to talk to him about something."  
  
Buffy shut her magazine and looked at her mother.  
"You want to talk to him about he and I don't you?" she asked  
"I don't want you to get hurt."  
"He isn't going to hurt me."  
"You don't know that. It's just..."  
"Mom, look. Spike loves me and he loves Dawn and he won't leave us."  
  
Buffy thought back to a time when she and Spike were not as close as they now were.  
"The robot is gone." She had told him, "The robot was gross and obscene."  
  
"It wasn't supposed ..."Spike started but Buffy interrupted him.  
"Don't!" She said, "That thing ... it wasn't even real. What you did, for me and Dawn ... that was real. I won't forget it."  
  
"Dawn?" Joyce asked bringing Buffy to the real world.  
"It's just a name that I'm trying out. Now look mom, I know you're worried, but he can be a good man mom. I can feel it. But he's never going to get there if we don't give him the chance. Okay?"  
"Okay. "  
  
(Angel's Apartment)  
"How does this dress look for the party?" Cordelia asked walking out of her room in a pink shirt with quarter length sleeves and a black skirt.  
"Just like the other six you showed me; it's fine."  
"Ugh." Cordelia grunted, going to try on another dress.  
"What?"  
"Here's something that you need to learn okay." Cordelia said poking her head out of the door way, "Fine is just fine. 'Do you like this fish that I made for dinner?' 'Yeah it's fine'. Now let's replace the word fine with great okay? 'Do you like this fish I made for dinner?' 'Yeah it's great'. See the difference?"  
"Of course."  
"Now how about this one?" Cordelia came out wearing a red sleeveless dress that stopped mid calf.  
"It looks great." Angel said, and something inside of Cordelia knew he meant it.  
  
(Outside of the bronze, Later)  
Buffy got out of Giles' car and shut the door behind her.  
"Remember, "Giles said, "When you get inside try and act surprised."  
Buffy rolled her eyes and put a large grin on her face, "Let's do this."  
  
(Inside the Bronze)  
"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Buffy and Giles walked through the door.  
"Oh my god!" Buffy exclaimed overly enthusiastically. "You guys!"  
"You knew didn't you?" Willow asked  
"Little bit yeah."  
"Happy Birthday."  
"Thanks."  
  
(Later)  
Cordelia sat drinking her diet coke and watched everyone dance to overly peppy music. It was hard to believe that life was never going to be like this again. She was never going to be young and immature again.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Angel asked coming up behind to the table with Connor on his hip.  
"Take a seat." Cordelia said motioning to an empty chair across the table.  
"What's the problem?"  
"What are things going to be like when we get home?"  
"Well, it will be the same. We'll go back to running Angel Investigations. You'll get the visions, I'll kill them..."  
"No. That's not what I mean. I mean, is our relationship going to change?"  
"Why does anything need to change?"  
"Because it already has, Angel. You can't deny it."  
  
(Later)  
Buffy sat around a table as the few remaining guests made their way out of the club.  
"Some night huh?" Willow asked coming up to the table.  
"Yep. But it was great. It's definitely going down as my best birthday ever."  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah." Buffy lied, feeling guilt in the pit of her stomach.  
"Bye."  
Willow turned and started walking towards the door.  
"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed, "Wait."  
"What is it?"  
"We're best friends. You know that right?"  
"Yeah. The best of friends. Of course."  
"Good."  
  
(Sunnydale High Library, later)  
Buffy, Spike, Angel, Cordelia and Connor all sat on a table, while Giles and Jenny began to set the spell up.  
"Here we go." Spike whispered clutching Buffy's hand.  
"Spike." Buffy said looking at him, "When we get back, I want you to move in with me."  
"What?"  
"I know you think this is crazy, but think about it okay? I mean Dawn already loves having you around, and Willow can get used to it."  
"You're serious about this?"  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, we're ready to begin." Giles said sitting a jar of herbs on the table.  
"I have a little question." Cordelia said slightly raising her hand, "Now when we get back, how will the whole time aspect work?"  
"I'll answer that one." Jenny said stepping forward. "We've worked it out so that you four will get back before Buffy made her wish."  
"Now I'm the one with the question." Buffy said, "Will we remember anything?"  
Now it was Giles' turn to answer a question, "Yes. You will remember everything."  
  
"Well, then. Let's get this show on the road." Cordelia exclaimed hoping off of the table.  
"Okay, you have to gather around this nice circle that Rupert and I have drawn on the floor." Jenny said  
The group did so and waited for the rest of the instructions.  
"Now while Rupert and I are reading the spell, you need to click you're heels together and repeat three times, 'There's no place like home'."  
"Are you serious? 'There's no place like home'? Like in The Wizard of Oz?" Spike asked.  
"What did you think that they just made it up?"  
"Are you ready?" Giles asked.  
"Yeah." the group responded timidly.  
  
As Giles and Jenny Calendar began to read the spell in Latin the four clicked there heels together and said, "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home."  
  
And then in the blink of an eye Buffy was back in Dr. Monroe's office.  
"Ms. Summers?" Dr. Monroe asked.  
"Yes?" Buffy said coming back to reality.  
"I asked what your biggest wish is."  
"That's simple."  
  
As I Lay Me Down---Epilogue  
Authors note: This takes place seven months later.  
  
Cordelia pushed open the doors to Buffy's hospital room and a huge smile spread over her face.  
  
"Hey, you're looking good for just having a baby." she said  
"Thank you Cordelia. Where's Connor?" Buffy asked.  
"At the park with Wesley and Gunn. Gunn's trying to help him get a date."  
"Is Angel with you?"  
"Yeah, he's back at the mansion sleeping. By the way did you get the e-mail that Wes sent?"  
"About Hailee and Connor having a child that stops the end of the word? Yep. And let me tell you, Spike sure found the irony in the fact that his daughter is going to have a child with his worst enemy."  
"You named her Hailee?"  
"Yeah. Hailee Dawn Summers."  
"Wow. It's so hard to believe that if all that has happened to us hadn't have happened we would never be here. You might not have realized that you love Spike."  
"And you might not have realized that you love Angel."  
"Yeah. And that was one of the best moments of my life watching him at your birthday party. That was when I realized that I don't want to spend another moment with out him in my life.and it is weird telling this to his ex girlfriend. "  
"And you don't think that it's weird to be listening to my ex boyfriends girlfriend talk about it? Come on now Cor."  
"Actually, I'm not just his girlfriend anymore."  
"What?"  
"We found this spell in a book when we were looking for something about Hailee and it basically is a wedding ceremony for vampires, with souls, who want to marry humans."  
"So the two of you are going to get married?"  
"Yeah."  
"Congratulations."  
"Thank you. So, I heard about this shaman in Africa."  
"Cordelia, stop. I know where this is going and I've talked to you about this before. I have finally become okay with the fact that Spike doesn't have a soul. And secondly I don't want to marry him, because if you're not married then you can never get divorced. I remember how horrible that was for me and I don't want to put Hailee in that same place."  
"You really have grown up haven't you?"  
"What can I say; having a baby does that to a person."  
  
****THE END****  
Sucky ending I know, but it couldn't go on forever. I just want to thank everyone who has read this from the beginning, and also those who have just recently joined. I also want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! To my drama teacher Ms. Casey. Please reply and tell me what you think. -Kristi 


End file.
